RIBENJI
by The MARVELL Studios Fanfict
Summary: "bahkan setelah aku memusnahkan umat Manusia, dan membantai para 'DEWA' sialan itu, Aku masih belum puas... tidak... aku ingin 'LEBIH' dari itu! " / Warn: bersetting 7 tahun setelah PDN 4, GodLike!Naru, Perfect!Rinnegan, Devil-Dark!Naru, full power of Juubi and Kill!God UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto ?**

**Genre : Adventure,Fantasy, Friendship,Romance, and Supranatural**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Chapter 1**

**awal yang menyakitkan.**

"tap, tap, tap", sebuah langkah kaki bergema di lorong penjara itu. terlihat seorang penjaga, di tangannya terdapat sebuah napan yang terdapat piring berisi makanan. penjaga itu terus berjalan, menyusuri lorong-lorong pengap, menuju kesebuah ruang tahanan khusus.

"**Kreeettt!"**

suara pintu ruang tahanan khusus itu bergema di sepanjang lorong.

"hei penghianat! makan ini!", ucap sang penjaga kasar, sambil mendorong piring berisi makanan dan segelas air putih tersebut kearah sang tahanan. sang tahanan yang memunggungi si penjaga hanya diam.

"kau harus bersyukur masih diberi makanan, PENGHIANAT!", ucap sang penjaga dan mengunci ruang sel tahanan tersebut. pergi meninggalkan sang tahanan sendiri, meninggal gema langkah kakinya.

sang tahanan masih diam tidak bergeming, ruangan itu terasa sunyi. perlahan seberkas cahaya muncul disatu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu, cahaya matahari pagi, yang menyinari kepalanya yang berambut pirang yang agak memanjang dan menyusul wajahnya yang ditumbuhi kumis dan janggut yang lebat, menutupi separuh wajahnya. satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya tampak sudah tidak layak 'pakai'. kedua tangannya terhubung rantai sepanjang setengah meter membuat gerakannya terbatas.

pandangannya tidak lepas pada sebuah foto didepanya, pandangan yang sulit di artikan. perlahan dia berdiri, di genggamnya baju bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian dirobeknya satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya selama tujuh tahun ini, menyisakan celana panjang lusuh.

dia pun berbalik menghadap kearah cahaya matahari, menampilkan sosok pemuda tinggi tegap, dengan bahunya yang lebar, dadanya yang bidang , perutnya yang dihiasi otot-otot berbentuk kotak-kotak berjumlah delapan buah, ditambah kedua lengannya yang tampak berotot. tidak hanya itu dibagian dada bidangnya terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kalimat "**Hakai sa reta Kokoro"**, di bagian pusarnya juga terdapat susunan huruf yang membentuk kalimat "**RIBENJI", **dan disekitar otot-otot perutnya terdapat beberapa kalimat-kalimat berukuran kecil, yaitu "**Haijo", "Hakai", **dan** "Kaitai". **

pemuda tersebut berjalan kearah satu-satunya ventilasi diruangan itu, kedua tangannya tampak menggengam besi pengaman jendela tersebut. sejauh matanya memandang yang tampak olehnya hanya hamparan jurang yang menganga lebar. penjara ini memang berada ditengah-tengah jurang yang menganga lebar. penjara yang berada di wilayah Negara jurang ini memang terkenal akan keamanannya sangat kuat, karena disini penghuninya rata-rata penjahat yang amat sangat berbahaya, dan jahat, maka tidak heran penjara dibuat tidak ada jalan keluar, alias kalau sudah masuk tidak akan keluar lagi selama-lamanya.

Naruto teringat akan sebuah peristiwa setahun yang lalu.

**[FlashBack ON]**

perlahan sebuah tanaman muncul diruang sunyi itu. tanaman yang berbentuk seperti moncong buaya itu mulai membuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok pria aneh yang bertubuh putih dan berambut hijau. sosok itu memandangi dengan iba siluet tubuh seorang pemuda didepannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?", ucap sipemuda tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"aku hanya mengunjungimu. bagaimana kabarmu?", balas sosok itu sambil berjalan mendekati sipemuda.

"kabarku baik, dan terimakasih telah mengunjungiku, kau adalah pengunjung pertama yang mendatangiku, Zetsu!", ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tulus.

Tangan sosok yang diketahui bernama Zetsu itu mengepal. "Naruto, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menerima perlakuan ini, kau adalah pahlawan, kenapa kau diperlakukan seperti ini?", ucap Zetsu terus terang.

pemuda a.k.a Naruto terdiam.

"dan kenapa kau hanya diam ketika diperlakukan seperti ini?"

"aku memang telah membunuhnya Zetsu, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk melawan"

"omong kosong, kau dijebak! aku tahu itu.", ucap Zetsu dengan agak emosi.

Naruto terdiam**.**

"**tap!"**

"apa ini?"

"lihatlah kau akan tahu!"

dengan keadaan pergelangan tangan terikat, Naruto memungut benda yang dijatuhkan Zetsu, dan melihatnya.

"I-ini?"

"ya, itu adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dan orang-orang terdekatmu yang menghianatimu."**, **ucap Zetsu.

dipandanginya benda itu, benda yang tidak lain adalah sebuah foto, foto sekumpulan orang.

"Haruno Sakura telah menjadi kepala rumah sakit Konoha, Sai, menjabat sebagai kapten anbu, Lee menjadi pembimbing Chunin, Aburame Shino menjabat sebagai kepala intelejen Konoha, Inuzuka Kiba, dia diangkat menjadi Ketua klannya 3 tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru menjadi sekretaris Hokage, dan telah menikah dengan Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji, dia menikah dengan Tenten, dan juga menjadi Kepala klan Hyuuga, dan...", Zetsu menjeda penjelasannya.

tangan Naruto bergetar, di foto itu tampak sahabat-sahabatnya, di paling kanan terlihat Kiba, yang tampak telah dewasa, dilanjuti Shino yang memakai jubah berwarna cokelat, sai yang memakai pakaian anbu, Lee dengan baju hijau super ketatnya, kemudian Sakura yang terlihat sangat cantik, rambutnya pinknya telah memenjang sepunggung, Shikamaru yang tengah menggendong anak kecil berusia sekitar lima tahunan bersama ino di sampingnya. dilanjutkan Neji yang juga menggendong anak kecil bersama Tenten disebelahnya, dan... Sasuke yang tengah memegang tangan seorang anak, dan disamping sang anak terdapat seorang perempuan, yang tidak lain adalah Hinata, ya, Hinata. mata Naruto memanas, tidak terasa setetes cairan bening mengalir pelan dari kedua safirnya. mereka terlihat bahagia, senyum mereka terkembang, bahkan sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin, terlihat tersenyum tulus di foto itu. bukan hanya itu, sasuke sendiri memakai pakaian Hokage.

Naruto menangis dalam diam.

"pemimpin klan Hyuuga menyadari bahwa,jika darah Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersatu, maka akan mendapatkan keturunan yang amat kuat karena mewarisi sharinggan dan Byakugan. karena satu-satunya seorang Uchiha hanya Sasuke. sedangkan dipihak Hyuuga hanya Hinata yang cocok, maka setahun setelah kepergianmu, mereka dinikahkan. awalnya mereka tidak saling berkecocokan, tetapi lama-kelamaan mereka mulai ada kecocokan, dan setahun setelah pernikahan mereka, lahirlah, putra mereka, yang bernama **Uchiha Inata.** dan tidak lama Sasuke diangkat menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade. selama lebih seminggu diadakan pesta besar-besaran di lima negara besar, yang berpusat diKonoha." 

" aku menyamar menjadi warga biasa. pesta itu sangat meriah, dan disalah satu meja besar di kedai minuman disana aku melihat teman-teman mu sedang berkumpul mereka tertawa bergembira, sedangkan di meja lainya terdapat para Kage yang terlihat bergembira. mereka terlihat tidak memikirkan bahwa ada salah seorang dari mereka yang menderita di dipenjara sana.aku bukan bermaksud mempengaruhimu, tetapi aku hanya kasihan, maka itu aku melakukan semua ini, Naruto.", ucap Zetsu sambil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

"foto itu diambil seminggu yang lalu!", ucapnya lagi.

"sekarang terserah padamu Naruto, aku akan mengikutinya, karena sekarang kau adalah Tuanku!, ucap Zetsu sambil Berlutut di belakang Naruto.

dengan perlahan, Naruto mengusap airmata yang mengalir di keduamatanya. perlahan dia mulai berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju kearah satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. yang tampak olehnya hanya gelap gulita karena hari memang tengah malam.

"datanglah! datanglah setahun lagi, pada hari itu aku akan memberi tahu apa yang akan kita perbuat. dan selama itu, kau kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya!", ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, memperlihatkan mata Rinnegan kirinya yang terdapat sembilan tomoe.

"baik, Naruto-sama!", balas Zetsu sambil berdiri. membungkukkan badan sebentar, perlahan tubuhnya meresap ke lantai, kemudian hilang bagai diserap bumi.

dan setelah saat itu, dia mulai berubah, hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan melakukan olah fisik yang amat sangat keras disertai rasa dendam yang membara.

dengan tanpa memperdulikan keadaan kedua tangannya yang membengkak dan terikat, dia terus memacu gerakkan push up sambi menatap kearah foto itu.

setiap harinya Naruto mulai memakan makanan yang di berikan penjaga penjara, yang biasanya tidak pernah dimakannya. dia juga mentato beberapa bagian tubuhnya agar dia selalu ingat dengan penderitaannya ini.

maka setahun itu dihabiskannya untuk mengolah fisik habis-habisan bagai Neraka.

**[FlashBack OF]**

dan sekarang setahun telah berlalu, hari ini Zetsu akan datang. dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Naruto membalikkan badannya menuju kearah makanan, tetapi dia tidak menyentuh makanan tersebut, hanya mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Suiton! Mizu hansha yoso!"

**TBC..**

**apa yang akan terjadi?**

**jurus apa yang dikeluarkan Naruto?**

**Fict ini akan dilanjutkan atau tidak itu seterah readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Romance, And Tragedy.**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Saya menerima Kritik, saran, maupun Flame dengan tangan terbuka. jadi anda tidak usah ragu, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Chapter 2**

**Saatnya bangun dari tidur panjang.**

perlahan Naruto mulai duduk bersila, tidak lama, Naruto memulai bertapanya. di bagian bawah kedua mata muncul tanda merah, setengah lingkaran. dia tengah mengumpulkan chakra alam besar-besaran ditubuhnya.

berjam-jam berlalu, hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Naruto sendiri tetap khusyuk dalam bertapa, tanpa memperdulikan hari telah malam. hingga sebuah suara mengusiknya,

"kau terlihat sangat berubah, Naruto-sama".

perlahan Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sesosok makhluk seperti tumbuhan berambut hijau, tengah menatap dirinya.

"apa kau menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto sama?", ucap sosok itu lagi.

"tidak, kau tepat waktu. informasi apa yang kau bawa?", balas Naruto datar.

"aku rasa mungkin informasi yang tidak terlalu penting, tetapi ada beberapa yang cukup penting."

"sebutkan.", ucap Naruto datar.

"baiklah, yang pertama, enam bulan yang lalu posisi sandaime Tuchikage telah digantikan, oleh yondaime Tuchikage, Kurotsuchi, cucunya. selanjutnya keamanan masing-masing desa diperkuat, bahkan tembok pagarnya dibuat setebal ½ meter, tidak hanya itu mereka juga menugaskan puluhan chunin, jounin, dan bahkan anbu, untuk terus berjaga selama 24 jam penuh secara bergiliran, mencegah musuh memasuki kawasan desa. aku rasa hanya itu informasi yg cukup penting untuk aku sampaikan.", ucap Zetsu sambil berjalan menuju Naruto.

"tunggu, aku rasa masih ada informasi lain, mungkin ini sedikit agak penting!"

"apa itu?", balas Naruto.

"Uchiha Hinata, si jalang itu dia tengah mengandung anak keduannya. dan dia masih belum menyadari akan hal itu.", ucap Zetsu sambil menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam.

"dan Naruto-sama, bagaimana dengan rencana yang kau janjikan itu? apa kau hanya menghancurkan Konoha, atau meneruskan rencana Mata bulan, Madara?, tanya Zetsu.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya. perlahan dibukanya,

"**Zero ni sekai o modosu!", **Ucap Naruto dengan sembilan tomoe Rinnegannya yang berputar pelan, membuat matanya terlihat sangat mengerikan, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"**Blaarrrr!"**

tiba-tiba suara petir menggema diluar sana dengan keras, di iringi hujan lebat yang mulai turun.

sontak mata Zetsu melebar. tubuhnya begetar, apa lagi ketika melihat pancaran aura kedua mata terkutuk itu.

suasana hening,yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang turun lebat, namun,

"Ap-apa kau yakin, Naruto-sama? jika ini telah diputuskan ma-maka, **Dunia akan betul-betul berakhir!**", tanya Zetsu dengan agak terbata-bata. apalagi Zetsu sadar akan kekuatan Naruto yang sangat jauh diatas Madara, bahkan mencapai level dewa sekelas dengan Kaguya, si **Dewi Kelinci**, dikarenakan Naruto memakan **Buah Chakra**.

"dan bahkan ini jauh lebih berbahaya dari pada rencana Madara!", ucapnya lagi.

Naruto terdiam.

"kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dunia ini dipenuhi kebusukan, tidak ada gunanya lagi dipertahankan. **Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo!",** ucap Naruto datar.

" mereka yang membentuk, mereka yang menciptakan, inilah keinginan mereka, dan sebagai **PAHLAWAN**, aku berkewajiban mewujudkannya!", desis Naruto disertai untuk pertama kali terbentuknya seringai iblis.

Zetsu terdiam, menjadikan hujan deras sebagai saksi bisu akan awal dari sebuah peristiwa besar yang akan terjadi dimasa depan nanti.

...

"**Blaaarrrr!"**

"hosh, hosh!"

dengan cepat pemuda itu bagun dari tidurnya, duduk diatas kasurnya, dengan terburu-buru di hirupnya nafas, dan dihirupnya lagi. kemudian di hapusnya peluh yang membasahi keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. pria itu tampak seperti mengalami mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan. tubuh telanjang pemuda itu dibasahi peluh sampai perutnya, karena bagian bawahnya tertutupi selimut putih.

pemuda itu terdiam, perlahan di putarnya kepalanya menghadap kesamping kearah jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul **23:57, **kemudian kearahjendela kamarnya. terdengar jelas hujan turun dengan lebat diluar sana di iringi suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan dengan keras.

"apa yang akan terjadi? kenapa sangat terasa nyata?", batinnya bertanya.

setelah mulai agak tenang pemuda itu hendak akan turun, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya,

"ada apa Sasuke-kun?", ucap wanita yang disebelahnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Hinata!",balas si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"kau terlihat tertekan, Sasuke-kun.", ucap Hinata sambil duduk dikasurnya dan mengusap lembut punggung telanjang suaminya.

"hn! aku tidak apa-apa.", ucap Sasuke sambil menatap sang istri. namun pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah pemandangan, yang sanggup membuat lelaki manapun akan iri.

"Sasuke-kun?", balas Hinata bingung, namun sedetik kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu. tatapan suaminya tertuju pada Dadanya yang tersingkap, menampilkan buah dadanya yang besar dan indah.

"eh?", dengan cepat Hinata menaikkan selimut, pipinya memerah, dia hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, perlahan diraihnya dagu istrinya dan diangkatnya perlahan, hingga Onyx bertemu Amethyse, diciumnya lebut bibir mungil sang istri. perlahan mereka mulai rebahan, memulai terbang menuju surga, tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengintai mereka semua.

...

"di penjara ini, kita tidak bisa menggunakan chakra. maka itu satu-satunya cara keluar dari sini hanya melalui pintu depan.", ucap Zetsu .

"ya, maka karena itu aku harus menghisap chakra alam, dan mengumpulkannya di tubuhku.", balas Naruto.

"chakra alam? oh tentu saja, penjara ini hanya membatasi chakra yang berasal dari tubuh, tetapi tidak dengan chakra alam. kau memang sangat cerdik, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu.

tidak memperdulikan ucapan Zetsu, Naruto mulai berjalan menuju kerah pintu sel tahannanya,

"**Brraaakk!",**

pintu itu hancur berkeping-keping, kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan tegap keluar diiringi makhluk aneh di belakannya.

"wow, itu sangat menabjubkan, Naruto-sama. aku rasa latihan olah fisikmu betul-betul membuahkan hasil.", ucap Zetsu sambil mengamati pecahan-pecahan pintu yang hancur akibat hantaman kaki Naruto.

sedangkan pemuda itu memilih diam, pemuda yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana panjang lusuh tanpa pakaian itu memulai berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong pengap yang hanya diterangi obor di bagian dindingnya.

"tap, tap, tap,", langkah kaki mereka bergema disetiap sudut lorong itu, seolah menciptakan sebuah nada. namun tiba-tiba,

"hey, siapa disan-",

"uhuukk!"

dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah si penjaga dan lansung mencekiknya, sebelum penjaga itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan bahkan sampai tubuh penjaga itu terangkat beberapa cm dari tanah.

"diam, kau bisa membangunkan orang, brengsek!", desis Naruto sambil menghatamkan kepala si penjaga kedinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping, menyebabkan bagian dada Naruto terciprat daranya.

"W-wow! kau sudah dua kali membuatku terkejut, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu sedikit agak gemetaran.

"tidak perlu berbasa-basi, aku sudah muak dengan penjaga penjara ini!", balas Naruto datar, sambil kembali berjalan.

meninggalkan Zetsu yang terdiam.

Naruto keluar dari lorong pengap itu, sekarang dia berada diruangan lepas, dan diujung sana terlihat olehnya pintu utama penjara ini. namun tiba-tiba muncul satu orang penjaga yang dengan cepat menusuk Naruto dengan tombak yang dipegangnya, dengan reflek yang hebat Naruto mampu menghindari serangan dadakan itu, dan dengan cepat di hantamnya tubuh penjaga itu dengan kakinya, hingga si penjaga terlempar beberapa puluh meter kebelakang.

hingga akhirnya Naruto sampai di pintu gerbang penjara itu, namun sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang ada disitu, faktanya telah berdiri sang kepala penjara dengan kiri kanannya telah hadir ratusan penjaga berpakaian lengkap dengan senjata pedang maupun tombak.

suasana menjadi tegang.

"Uzumaki Naruto! aku peringatkan kepadamu untuk menyerahkan diri sekarang juga!", teriak sang kepala pejara keras.

"pantas saja, ternyata kalian telah berkumpul disini!, balas Naruto mengacuhkan perintah si kepala penjara.

"ini adalah peringatan terakhir bagimu!"

Naruto hanya diam.

"cih, kalian tangkap dia hidup atau mati!", perintah sang kepala penjara kepada anak buahnya.

dengan cepat mereka berlari kearah Naruto sambil mengacungkan tpmbak mereka masing-masing.

Naruto hanya menatap datar.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya Zetsu sambil menatap sang tuan yang hanya diam.

perlahan Naruto menutup kedua matanya, di bagian bawah kedua matanya muncul tanda berwarna merah dan juga di tubuhnya. seketika tubuh Naruto diselimuti lapisan chakra berwarna hitam.

"**brakk!"**

"**Senpou! Mokuton! Shinsuusenju! ",** teriak Naruto sambil membuka kedua mata Rinnegannya disertai menghentakan kedua tangannya.

"**Boofff!"**

"**Grroooaaaaaaaa!"**

sontak ratusan penjaga itu berhenti mendadak, disertai ekspresi syok, dengan tubuh mereka yang bergetar karena di depan mereka berdiri sesosok makhluk yang sangat besar, mirip dengan **Budha**, dengan ribuan tangan di belakang sosok itu.

"ba-bagaimana mungkin? dia bisa memiliki jurus seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto?, batin Zetsu dengan tubuhnya kembali bergetar.

sedangkan sang kepala penjaga hanya diam, matanya menatap datar makhluk raksasa didepannya. tubuh tinggi besar tidak bergeming terkena hebusan angin yang kuat di depannya.

"ayo kita pergi!", ucap Naruto datar kearah Zetsu.

"eh? t-tapi ini bagaimana?", tanya Zetsu sambil menunjuk kearah makhluk besar didepannya.

"biarkan saja!", balas Naruto sambil berjalan kedepan.

"Kraak!", tiba-tiba muncul batangan kayu dari tanah, yang terus memanjang kearah depan melewati jurang lebar di bawahnya, seperti sebuah jembatan kayu.

"Tap, tap, tap, tap,", dengan cepat Naruto lansung berlari diatas kayu ciptaanya yang membentang lurus kedepan. meninggalkan Zetsu yang terbengong dengan aksi tuannya.

"tuan, dia telah melarikan diri!", tunjuk salah seorang penjaga sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang tengah berlari dengan cepat.

"sial! tangkap dia!", perintah sang kepala penjaga.

"ta-tapi tuan,"

"**Grroooaaaaaaaa!",** makhluk itu kembali mengaum dengan keras, yang mengagetkan para penjaga.

sedangkan Naruto, dia terus berlari kearah depan dengan cepat, hingga akhirnya dia melihat pinggiran jurang.

"KAI!", desisnya pelan.

"**BLAAAARRR!"**

"**Guoooooooo!"**

"**Wuuussshhhh!"**

dengan tiba-tiba makhluk itu lansung meledak, menghancurkan seluruh penjara dan isinya,ledakannya menciptakan gempa di sekelilingnya dan menciptakan asap seperti jamur raksasa dilangit.

dan sampai saking kuatnya ledakan itu, Naruto sampai terhempas kedepan dan menabrak sebuah batang kayu besar.

"Braakk!"

"uhuk!"

"hosh, hosh!"

"cih, sialan", desis Naruto sambil mengusap sisa darah yang dimuntahkannya. dan dia mulai berdiri.

"kau betul-betul gila, Naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu, yang tiba-tiba telah muncul dibelakang Naruto dengan setengah badan berada di tanah.

"aku telah menyuruhmu untuk pergi!"

"ya, tetapi kau seharusnya memperingatiku, kalau aku tidak cepat aku mungkin juga akan mati, melihat radius ledakannya yang mencapai 72 km.", ucap Zetsu.

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandangi jurang besar didepannya.

"Naruto-sama?", pangil Zetsu.

"kita akan pergi ke Konoha sekarang", balas Naruto datar, disertai dengan perlahan tubuhnya tubuhnya pecah menjadi helaian-helaian daun yang tertiup angin.

yang sekali lagi meninggalkan Zetsu seorang diri.

perlahan Zetsu mengadah menatap kearah langit,

"sepertinya dia jauh lebih gila, dari pada kau Madara-sama! dan ini akan semakin menarik!", desis Zetsu, disertai senyum iblis.

**TBC..**

**.**

**Maafkan saya, Readers-san! karena saya betul-betul serakah, karena fict yang lain belum kelar, saya malah post fict yang lain, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi ide itu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran saya, maka dari pada terbuang sia-sia, saya beranikan untuk posting, dan sepertinya cukup banyak yang respon.**

**dan juga saya mau minta maaf kepada semua reader yang baca fict RIBENJI, karena pada Chapter kemaren ada penulisan kata yang salah, contohnya kayak Tulisan Tato ditubuh Naruto, yang seharusnya, dibagian dada tersusun huruf berbentuk kalimat, "Hakai sa reta Kokoro", (Hati yang telah hancur), dibagian pusar, "RIBENJI", (DENDAM), untuk bagian perut seharusnya ini "ITAMI", (Kesakitan), "ISEKI", (Kehancuran) "IKARI", (Amarah), saya menterjemahkannya melalui Google Terjemahan. dan bagian akhir tentang jutsu yang diucapkan Naruto, itu salah ketik, jadi jutsu itu tidak ada. untuk lebih jelas tentang penampilan Naruto, reader-san bisa melihat foto sampul Fict ini (maaf kalau gambarnya jelek, tetapi asli buatan saya), itu adalah bentuk penggambaran Naruto pada Fict ini. **

**sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf dan maaf, kepada semua readers, atas kecerobohan saya.**

**dan untuk pertanyaan, seputar dimana Naruto mendapatkan Rinnegan, kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi tuannya Zetsu, tentang apa Naruto akan membuat Organisasi, tentang kenapa Naruto dipenjara, saya katakan, itu semua akan terjawab di chapter depan, atau depannya lagi, saya juga tidak bisa membocorkannya karena Rahasia perusahaan, hehehehehe...**

**kita membaca sebuah cerita karena didorong rasa penasaran, bukan? nah kalau seandainya udah tahu gimana alurnya kan gak seru jadinya, ya, n'ggak? (#ditabok Reders).**

**sumpah saya tertawa ngakak waktu baca salah satu komentar Readers "UNKNOWN", "Harus lanjut,,, saya gk mau tau pkoknya ficnya harus tetap lanjut dan buat konoha menyesali perbuatan mereka kepada Naruto.", Oke siapp, Laksanakan... Hahahahaha,, **

**untuk Fict, Naruto DxD : The Legend Of Ghost Raider, sedang lagi tahapan pengetikan, maklum akhir-akhir ini kehidupan dunia nyata saya lagi sibuk-sibuk banget, apa lagi dua minggu kedepan saya mau Praktek di sebuah kapal, maklum, saya hanya seorang siswa smk, Taruna Pelayaran biasa, yang mempunyai hobi menulis, disela-sela aktifitas yang padat, sampai saya lupa sama tanggung jawab saya kepada Readers-san semua, jadi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan post chapter terbaru. **

**Zero ni sekai o modosu : kembalikan dunia ke titik nol**

**KUROKUMO : si awan hitam**

**Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo : Dunia ini harus dibersihkan**

**Hakai sa reta Kokoro : Hati yang telah hancur**

**Ribenji : Dendam**

**itami : kesakitan **

**iseki : kehancuran **

**ikari : amarah**

**ok, akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kritikannya, sarannya, dan juga buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini. **

**tetap ikuti terus Fict ini!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x ?**

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt/comfort, Romance, And Tragedy.**

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken. soudtrack fict : Bullet For My Valentine – Tears Don't Fall (part 2) **

**Saya menerima Kritik, saran, maupun Flame dengan tangan terbuka. jadi anda tidak usah ragu, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dua pilihan.**

**.**

**.**

"**Wuussshhh!"**

"**Tap!"**

disebuah dahan pohon besar, terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan kekar tengah berdiri angkuh sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, seolah mempertegas karakternya yang kuat.

rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam yang cukup kencang, namun si pemuda terlihat acuh, sedangkan tatapannya lurus kedepan, atau lebih tepatnya kesebuah pemandangan, yang tidak lain adalah pemandangan sebuah desa yang terlihat damai dan tenang, ditambah kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menghiasi rumah-rumah para penduduknya, yang menciptakan sebuah pemandangan yang indah, dibalik kokohnya dinding pelindung desa itu.

sang pemuda hanya diam tidak bergeming, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. tatapannya datar, tanpa ekspresi. namun,

"Zetsu..", desisnya pelan.

sedangkan sang punya nama hanya diam, dia sendiri berdiri disamping sang tuan.

"sakit yang kurasakan jauh dari apa yang dirasakan Madara, Nagato, dan maupun Obito!".

Zetsu terdiam.

"semua yang usaha yang kulakukan, berakhir sia-sia! diinjak-injak, diagung-agungkan, dan kembali diinjak-injak. ini adalah takdir, takdir yang sesungguhnya dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto, **Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi!"**, ucap Naruto datar.

"dan sekarang aku sadar, apa yang diucapkan **Mereka,** semuanya benar.

Zetsu kembali memilih bungkam.

"setelah melihat kenyataan ini, rencana itu harus benar-benar dilaksanakan, aku tidak akan menunda-nundanya, seperti halnya Madara. aku akan menutup kedua mataku, ketika melihat penderitaan mereka, dan aku juga akan menutup kedua telingaku, ketika mendengar tangisan, maupun perkataan mereka yang jika itu dapat mempengaruhiku!", ucap sang pemuda sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"dan untuk menghancurkan lingkaran setan ini adalah dunia harus dikembalikan ketitik awal, hingga sampai saat itu tiba, akan aku pastikan tidak akan ada satupun manusia yang selamat!", desisnya lagi.

suasana hening.

"dan itu berarti aku maupun kau juga akan lenyap, Naruto-sama?", tanya Zetsu sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam.

" ini sama saja dengan misi bunuh diri!"

"bukankah lebih baik kalau kita hanya menaklukan kelima negara besar, dan menghapus sistem chakra di tubuh manusia, hingga mereka tidak akan bisa lagi menggunakan jutsu, dan kemudian bentuk pemerintahan di bawah satu kendali yang membawahi kelima negara, dengan kau sebagai pemimpinya, dan juga menjadikan kau sebagai satu-satunya manusia dengan sistem chakra yang utuh, dan bukan hanya sebatas sebagai pemimpin saja, tetapi kau juga bagaikan seorang '**DEWA',** yang ditakuti, sekaligus di hormati. dan dengan kekuatanmu yang amat sangat kuat, maka tindak kejahatan maupun ketidakadilan bisa kau kontrol dengan baik. bagaimana Naruto-sama?", ucap Zetsu panjang lebar sambil menerangkan gagasannya.

Naruto yang semula terkejut, kembali terdiam.

"seandainya rencanamu dilakukan, memang dendammu akan terbalaskan, tetapi apa kau tidak rugi karena tidak bisa menikmati dunia ini? inti dari rencana mata bulan Madara yang sesungguhnya adalah menjadikan dia sebagai '**DEWA' **di dunia ilusi ciptaanya itu, dia akan dengan leluasa mengatur nasib seseorang, laksananya seorang tuhan. balas dendam yang diucapkannya itu hanya kedok semata untuk menutupi inti rencana yang sesungguhnya itu. dan sebelum penaklukan kelima negara besar, ada baiknya kau balaskan dendammu kepada teman-teman penghianatmu itu dan juga kepada konoha. dan yang perlu kau garis bawahi, disini aku hanya bertindak sebagai bawahanmu, sekaligus penasehatmu, dan aku telah bersumpah untuk mengabdikan hidup dan matiku untuk akan setia kepadamu, tanpa ada maksud yang lain!", ucapnya lagi.

Naruto menutup kedua kelopak matanya. dia tengah merenungi ucapan Zetsu.

"dan pada akhirnya ini semua tergantung pada keputusanmu, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu, dan untuk sementara ini kita akan menyiapkan rencana!", ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Zetsu.

"baik, Naruto-sama! sekarang lebih baik kita kemarkas rahasia untuk beristirahat, dan menyusun rencana!", balas Zetsu sambil tubuhnya mulai terhisap oleh dahan pohon besar itu.

"hn!".

dan tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai berubah menjadi serpihan daun yang berterbangan ditiup angin.

meninggalkan pohon besar itu sebagai saksi bisu, atas sebuah kejadian maha besar di masa depan nanti.

**xXx**

**Gedung Hokage,10:12.**

"**Braaakk!"**

tiba-tiba suasana di gedung Hokage itu mendadak sunyi. semua yang ada disana memilih bungkam.

"kenapa! kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi!", desis sang Hokage dengan keras.

"maaf Hokage-sama, tetapi tidak ada satupun keterangan yang didapat, karena ledakan itu menghancurkan bangunan penjara itu beserta menewaskan seluruh orang yang ada disana, baik tahanan maupun para penjaga! dan satu-satunya informasi yang diketahui bahwa ledakan itu memiliki radius ledakan sekitar 72 km kebawah!", ucap sang anbu dengan panjang lebar.

"menewaskan semua orang. apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?", tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri disamping sang Hokage dengan pandangan serius.

"ya, tidak diragukan lagi, mengingat radius ledakannya yang mencapai 72 km, saya rasa terlalu mustahil kalau masih ada yang hidup, dan bahkan sisa asap ledakannya masih tersisa dilangit jurang itu, Shikamaru-sama!", jawab sang anbu.

"lalu sekarang tindakan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemimpin negara jurang?", tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Hokage tersebut.

"Sakura..", ucap Sasuke maupun Shikamaru serentak.

"untuk sekarang adalah tahap penyelidikan, dan mencari penyebab ledakan tersebut, Sakura-sama!", jawab sang anbu lagi.

baik Sasuke, Shikamaru, maupun Sakura mereka terlihat terdiam.

"Naruto...", batin Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sakura serentak.

"Shikamaru, sekarang kirim udangan rapat untuk para kage negara lainya, untuk memulai rapat darurat!", perintah Sasuke.

"baik!", balas Shikamaru sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"dan, kau boleh pergi!", perintah Sasuke kearah sang anbu.

"baik, Hokage-sama!", jawab sang anbu, sambil melakukan sunshin, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

suasana kembali hening.

"apakah 'dia' yang melakukannya?", tanya Sakura kearah Sasuke.

"entahlah! aku takut kalau seandainya 'dia' kembali, karena aku pernah menjadi seperti 'dia'!", balas Sasuke dengan pandangan menerawang.

"apa kau membencinya Sasuke!", ucap sakura lagi.

"tidak, karena mungkin saja dia sekarang dipenuhi rasa dendam!"

dan ruangan Hokage itu kembali hening.

**xXx**

"kau terlihat sangat tampan, naruto-sama!", ucap Zetsu sambil memandang sang tuang yang tengah bercermin.

"ya, setidaknya lebih baik dari pada tadi!", balas Naruto.

ya, Naruto memang mencukur habis kumis maupun jambang di wajahnya, hingga menampilkan wajah tampannya yang terlihat dewasa, dengan rahangnya yang tegas, dengan manik safirnya yang tajam. perlahan Naruto meletakan kaca tersebut di tanah, dan berjalan menuju kesebuah mata air di dalam goa tersebut.

dengan menutup kedua matanya, Naruto mulai membasuhi wajahnya dengan air segar itu. dia terlihat begitu menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyentuh di kulitnya.

"apa kau telah memutuskannya Naruto-sama?", tanya Zetsu.

seketika Naruto menghentikan aktifitas membasuh mukanya, pemuda itu terdiam. mata air yang semula bergejolak itu perlahan mulai tenang, memantulkan wajah tampan Naruto di genangan air tersebut. cukup lama Naruto terdiam, sambil memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri, hingga,

"aku memutuskan untuk,,"

**TBC..**

**.**

**Maafkan saya, Readers-san atas keterlambatan updatenya,, T.T**

**dikarenakan kesibukan didunia nyata semakin padat, harap semua Readers memahaminya, dan chapter ini khusus untuk semua Readers yang telah menunggu dan tetap setia mengikuti Fict ini (kalau ada, ngarep ) dan maaf wordsnya masih kurang panjang, tetapi nanti akan saya panjangin lagi.**

**dan dichapter ini bisa dilihat dua buah Rencana yang dipikirkan Naruto dan Zetsu, dimana rencana pemusnahan umat manusia dan mengembalikan dunia ketitik Nol, dan Rencana penaklukan lima negara besar, penghapusan sistem chakra ditubuh manusia dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai satu-satunya pengguna chakra, dan membentuk sebuah pemerintahan/negara/dinasti, dengan Naruto sebagai pemimpinya/raja/Dewa, yang akan mengatur poros kehidupan manusia. nah, disini saya mengalami kebingungan tingkat Dewa, maka setelah saya pikirkan dengan matang, satu-satunya jalan keluarnya adalah dengan melakukan Voting. karena walaupun fict ini karangan saya, tetapi setidaknya Readers juga mempunyai hak untuk bersuara, karena yang membaca adalah Readers, hehehehe... setuju n'gak? nah voting bisa melalui PM maupun Review, tetapi lebih disarankan ke Review, (maksa, #ditabok Readers) tujuannya agar Readers yang lain bisa melihat sendiri suara mana yang terbanyak, dan suara terbanyaklah yang akan saya akan wujudkan.**

**dan mengenai pertanyaan dari salah satu Readers, perihal karakter Zetsu yang lebih dominan dari pada Naruto, itu memang sesuai alur, karena saya sengaja melakukannya di chapter-chapter awal dan nantinya yang pastinya karakter Narutolah yang mendominan, karena Naruto adalah karakter utama di fict ini. **

**Zero ni sekai o modosu : kembalikan dunia ke titik nol**

**Kono sekai wa, kuriningu ga hitsuyo : Dunia ini harus dibersihkan**

**Hakai sa reta Kokoro : Hati yang telah hancur**

**Ribenji : Dendam**

**itami : kesakitan **

**iseki : kehancuran **

**ikari : amarah**

**ok, akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kritikannya, sarannya, dan juga buat yang udah baca, ngereview, ngefollow, dan ngefavorit fict ini. **

**tetap ikuti terus Fict ini!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : No pair**

**Genre : Adventure,Tragedy, and hurt/comfrot **

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Chapter 4**

**Awal!**

**...**

"Sesuai dengan keterangan para saksi dan bukti-bukti yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian, Uzumaki Naruto, kau dihukum seumur hidup, di penjara khusus dI Negara Jurang, dan seluruh hak-hakmu akan akan dicabut penuh! Kau akan menempati ruang sel isolasi khusus, dimana tidak ada yang boleh melihatmu, seumur hidupmu!", ucap sang hakim, sambil meraih palu yang berada didepannya, dan..

"**Tok, tok**, **tok!"**, seketika ruang sidang itu heboh, terdengar berbagai berbagai macam teriakan yang menolak keputusan sang hakim, namun tiba-tiba,,

"Intrupsi, hakim ketua, putusan-putusan yg telah diambil tidak sesuai dengan perbuatan yang telah dilakukan terdakwa, saya selaku Raikage, menolak putusan hakim, dan menuntut agar terdakwa dihukum mati!", ucap Raikage keras, sambil berdiri dari kursinya, yang seketika kembali membuat heboh ruang sidang.

"**Ya, kami setuju! Hukum mati Penghianat itu!"**

**"Ya betul!"**, teriak orang-orang dari kursi para saksi, dan dari massa di luar ruang sidang.

"**Tok, tok, tok!**"

"Semuanya harap tenang!", ucap sang hakim,

"maaf Raikage-san, keputusan sudah tetap, dan tidak bisa di gugat!", ucap sang hakim lagi, sambil menatap sang Raikage yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tidak menerimanya! Dan kalian, jangan hanya diam saja, bantu aku!", ucap Raikage sambil menatap para kage lain yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup, Raikage!", ucap Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Hokage!"

"Ya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup Raikage!"

"Tsuchikage-dono!"

Raikage terdiam,,

"Kazekage, Mizukage!"

Yang disebut hanya diam dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Terimalah keputusannya Raikage!"

"Brengsek!", umpatnya sambil menatap tajam kearah sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk, dikursi pesakitan itu.

"Saya harap semuanya menerima hasil keputusan!", ucap sang hakim, namun massa yang berada diluar ruangan sidang semakin bergejolak, mereka berusaha hendak masuk, namun dihalangi oleh pasukan penjaga.

Meihat situasi yang semakin tidak terkendali, sang hakim lansung memberi kode kearah dua orang pasukan anbu khusus, yang lansung berjalan Menuju kearah kursi sang terdakwa dan kemudian masing-masing tangan mereka memegang erat kedua lengan pemuda itu.

"**Tap!"**

"Segera bawa Uzumaki Naruto ke penjara!", perintah sang hakim mutlak.

"Siap!", balas mereka serentak, sambil membalikan badan memaksa pemuda itu mengikuti langkah mereka. Pemuda itu tampak hanya diam, dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat, dia mulai berjalan, yang diiringi dengan teriakan, hinaan maupun cacian yang diarahkan kepadanya dan diiringi pula dengan tatapan dingin dari para Kage dan juga dari para teman-temannya yang tampak hanya bisa terdiam.

Namun tiba-tiba...

(**Theme song : tyler Bates - Message for the Quuen)**

"Hi-hinata..."

tampak diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, terlihat seorang gadis, yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sendu.

Jujur, pemuda pirang itu tidak sanggup lagi, ditengah cacian dan makian yang kian terdengar, pemuda itu menangis, Menangis bukan karena kemalangan nasibnya, ataupun bukan tentang hukuman yang akan dijalaninya nanti, tetapi menangis karena melihant gadisnya yang tengah menangis lirih, sungguh pemuda itu tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh kearah anbu yang berada dikirinya,

"A-aku mohon, tolong ijinkan aku untuk menemuinya sebentar...", lirihnya dengan terbata-bata, karena tengah menahan perasaan.

Kedua anbu itu terdiam.

"A-aku, mo-mohon,,", lirihnya lagi, bahkan pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan lagi harga dirinya.

Lama terdiam, hingga,,

"Baik-"

Namun,,

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat bawa **Bajingan** itu keluar dari sini!", teriak orang-orang, yang memotong perkatan sang anbu. Dan terdengar sahutan-sahutan lain yang bernada sama.

"Maaf, sepertinya tidak bisa!", ucap anbu dikirinya sambil kembali berjalan membawa pemuda itu menuju ke kereta didepan bangunan pengadilan itu.

"Pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis, dan ketika akan melewati sang gadis, tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Na-naruto-kun,,,", lirihnya dengan airmata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. namun langkah kakinya terus membawanya menjauh dari sang gadis, dan seolah tidak rela, pemuda itu terus menoleh kebelakang, untuk bisa melihat sang gadis.

Hingga jarak betul-betul memisahkan, rupa sang gadis tidak lagi tampak oleh kedua Saphirenya, dan...

"**Tap!"**

**"Brak!"**

Pintu kereta itu tertutup.

Suara tangisannya akhirnya keluar, suara tangisan yang sendari tadi ditahannya terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati, yang sayangnya tertelan oleh suara kereta kuda itu, yang sekarang tengah bergerak meninggalkan tempat itu.

**...**

**(Theme song : audiomachine-Anunfinished)**

Hatinya hancur, jiwanya telah kosong, bahkan dirinya tidak peduli lagi, ketika tubuhnya tengah dipukuli dan dihajar dengan membabi buta, oleh beberapa sipir dipenjara ini, ketika dirinya baru sampai dineraka ini.

**"Buagh!"**

**"Uhuk!"**, darah segar terhempas keluar dari mulutnya, akibat kerasnya pukulan yang di hantamkan keperutnya, belum selesai,,

**"Duagh!"**

Sebuah tendangan juga telah mendarat dipelipisnya, menyebabkan tubuhnya terhempas.

"**Brugh!**"

Tubuh ringkihnya jatuh ditanah kotor itu, menyebabkan kerikil-kerikil halus nan tajam menempel diluka di sekujur wajah dan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu terbatuk, dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan kasar menjambak rambut pirangnya kebanggaannya, membuat kepalanya mengadah keatas di tengah posisinya yang tengah tertelungkup di tanah. dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang babak belur dan hampir tidak bisa dikenali.

"Hey lihatlah! Ini adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi yang terkenal itu!", ucap sipir itu sambil semakin menjambak dengan keras rambut pemuda itu.

"**Cuih!**", dengan hinanya, seorang sipir lain meludahi wajah pemuda pirang itu yang tengah mengadah keatas.

"Hahahahaha!", para sipir lainnya tertawa dengan keras, melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Namun,,

"Hei lihat! Dia menangis!", ucap sang sipir yang menjambak rambut pemuda itu.

Bukannya terdiam, justru mereka semakin tertawa denga keras.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, ha? Apakah ini begitu menyakitkan?", ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dengan kasar kepala yang tengah dijambaknya itu.

"Cih, menjijikan!"

Salah seorang sipir lain tampak bergerak maju, kemudian,,

**"Duagh!**"

Tubuh itu kembali terhempas ketanah dengan keras.

"**Buughh!"**

Di injaknya kepala pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Kau tahu brengsek! Siksaan ini belum sebanding dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat, karena kau te-"

"Cukup!"

"Eh?"

"Tapi pak-"

"Aku bilang cukup! Bawa dia keruang tahanannya sekarang!"

"Cih! Baik, pak!", ucap para sipir dengan nada kesal.

Dengan cepat mereka ditegakkannya tubuh pemuda itu, dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam bangunan penjara itu.

.

**...**

Perlahan sinar rembulan masuk melalui ventilasi kecil di dinding kumal itu. Seketika ruangan gelap itu Tampak sedikit terang, yang memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh yang tengah meringkuk dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan dinginnya udara yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sesekali dirinya terlihat menghirup nafas melalui bibir pucatnya yang membiru.

Tidak ada lagi kamarnya yang nyaman, selimutnya yang hangat dan tempat tidutnya yang empuk, yang ada hanya ruangan sempit dengan lantainya yang kotor nan dingin, tanpa ada alas, dan dinding-dindinya yang kumal yang ditumbuhi lumut.

Hingga kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua manik saphirenya yang terlihat menyedihkan. Kedua matanya memandang kosong kearah bulan purnama yang terlihat begitu indah, hingga tanpa sadar, air mata telah mengalir keluar dari kedua saphirenya, turun melewati pipinya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah yang masih belum kering, dari luka di seluruh permukaan wajahnya akibat penganiayaan yang dialaminya siang tadi.

"Hi-hinata.. ma-maaf..."

**...**

**(Theme song : Source In Sync Carmina)**

**"Tap!"**

"Apa ini?"

"Lihatlah! Kau akan tahu!"

Dengan keadaan pergelangan tangan terikat, pemuda itu memungut benda yang dijatuhkan Zetsu, dan melihatnya.

"I-ini?"

"Ya, itu adalah sahabat-sahabatmu dan orang-orang terdekatmu yang menghianatimu!"

Tangan itu terkepal, nafasnya naik-turun, dipandanginya benda itu, yang tidak lain adalah sebuah foto, foto sekumpulan orang.

Airmata mengalir keluar dari kedua saphirenya.

Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah **'Hinata'**, orang yang dicintainya, dan satu-satunya orang yang dipercayainya saat ini.

Dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, di pandanginya foto itu, mengamati ekspresi sang gadis yang tengah tersenyum, yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti tengah mengejeknya.

Ah, tidak! Sepertinya bukan hanya dia seorang, yang lainya juga sama... Mereka tersenyum, tersenyum bahagia melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk, Bisikan-bisikan misterius terus menggeranyangi pikirannya.

Ditengah kekacauan itu, tersimpulkan sebuah fakta.. Ya, bukan hanya Hinata yang menghianatinya, tapi seisi **Dunia** telah **Menghianatinya!**

Dan **Kami-sama**, kemana dia, apa tidak ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan terhadap hambanya yang tengah teraniaya ini?

Ah! Dia tahu sekarang, bahkan **Kami-sama **pun juga Telah menghianatinya.

Mendengus pelan, di usapnya airmata yang mengalir dikedua matanya. Perlahan dia mulai berdiri, kemudian berjalan menuju satu-satu ventilasi di ruangan itu.

Apa yang dia harapkan, cintanya, teman-temannya, kebahagiaannya dan bahkan **Kami-sama **pun, semuanya telah meninggalkannya. Pantaskah dunia ini dipertahankan? pantaskah mereka hidup tenang dan bahagia?

"**TIDAK!"**

Egois memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, penderitaan ini harus mereka bayar! '**Kenyataan'** telah menyadarkannya kembali.

Ditatapnya bulan purnama itu,

Ya, dirinya memang bodoh, hal inilah yang seharusnya dilakukannya 3 tahun yang lalu. Tetapi ini masih belum terlambat, sekarang inilah dia, **Uzumaki Naruto**, orang yang akan mengembalikan **Dunia** Ketitik yang seharusnya, titik **Nol, **ya, **Menghancurkan Dunia, beserta isinya **dan **Penciptanya **sekaligus.

**...**

**(Theme song : Pfeifer broz - absolute anthropoid)**

"Jadi apa yang akan anda ambil Naruto-sama?"

Tubuh tegap itu perlahan berdiri dengan tegap, tetes-tetes air tampak mengalir dari rambut pirangnya yang basah, melewati lekukan otot yang terbentuk di punggung lebarnya.

Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kebelakang,

**"Zero ni sekai o modosu!"**

**TBC..**

**A/N : Mohon maaf semuanya, atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update, tetapi sungguh ini bukan kehendak saya , karena saya sedang melakukan PKL selama 1 tahun, dimulai 1 agustus tahun kemaren sampai 1 agustus nanti! Sekarang ini saja saya mencuri-curi waktu untuk menulis. Maklumlah saya hanya Taruna biasa. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk semua readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fict ini.**

**Dan Tidak terasa fict ini telah sampai ke chapter 4, dan seperti yang anda lihat, disini Naruto telah memutuskan rencananya, dan "Destruction of the World" telah dimulai, yang mengharapkan akan ada unsur romance, maaf itu tidak ada di fict ini. Karena sesuai dengan judulnya "Ribenji", yang berartikan Dendam. Dengan bermodalkan referensi-referensi dari anime dan manga yang saya baca dan di tambah imajinasi liar saya, saya akan berusaha menciptakan fict yang layak untuk readers semua baca.**

**Untuk fict saya yang lainnya updatenya menyusul.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, me-review, me-follow, dan me-fav fict ini saya ucapkan terimakasih. Tetap ikuti terus kelanjutan fic ini..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto ?**

**Genre : Adventure,Tragedy, and hurt/comfrot **

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara atas tuduhan yang tidak jelas, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Warning : Yang tidak suka, dipersilahkan menekan tombol Back, di layar smartphone, anda!**

**Diharapkan membaca dari chapter awal, agar lebih memahami.**

**Chapter 5**

**Awal Kehancuran Dunia [ part 1 ]**

**.**

**.**

"Begitu, ya.. Jika itu keputusan anda, maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi saya selain mentaatinya." ujar Zetsu sambil menatap kearah sang tuan, sambil tersenyum.

Naruto sendiri terlihat berdiri dengan tenang, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tidak mengacuhkan Zetsu.

Hingga..

"Apa kau telah menemukannya?", tanyanya sambil menatap mahkluk berambut hijau itu.

Makhluk berambut hijau itu kembali tersenyum.

"Semuanya telah siap!" jawabnya sambil berjalan kearah Naruto.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu keputusan anda, Naruto-sama!", lanjutnya lagi, dengan di tangan kanannya, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggam sebuah gulungan.

"Kita lakukan sekarang!" balas Naruto sambil berjalan, masuk lebih dalam kearah gua itu. Di ikuti Zetsu dibelakangnya, sambil memegang sebuah lentera di tangan kanannya.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto berjalan enam langkah kedepan, dari Zetsu.

Perlahan diraihnya sebuah kunai, dan..

"**Craasss!**"

Disayatnya telapak tangan kirinya, sambil membuat garis, berbentuk lingkaran selebar dua meter, dengan darah telapak tangannya itu.

Sedangkan diujung sana, Zetsu hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menatap sang tuan dari posisinya.

Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Pria berambut pirang itu memundurkan langkahnya, hingga berjarak satu meteran dari linggkaran darah itu.

Perlahan dibukanya gulungan itu, dan terlihatlah tulisan-tulisan kanji, dan simbol-simbol rumit dan aneh yang tercetak digulungan sepanjang tiga puluh lima sentian itu.

Terdiam sejenak, terlihat jelas, Pria tinggi tegap itu tengah memahami isi gulungan itu dalam diam.

Setelah dua menit berlalu, pria itu lantas menggulung kembali gulungan itu. Dan dimulailah, kedua telapak tangannya, mulai bergerak, membentuk pola Headseal yang rumit, dengan kedua mata, yang telah berganti menjadi pola riak-riak air berwarna kemerahan.

"**Kuchiyose : Tamashi no Yobidashi!" **teriaknya sambil menghantamkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tanah, dan..

**"Wruussshhh!"**

Tiba-tiba dilingkaran darah itu, muncul kobaran api biru, yang sangat besar. Yang menerangi seisi Gua itu.

Naruto sendiri tampak kembali terdiam, hingga kemudian ditutupnya kedua matanya, dan,,

"**KAI!" **desisnya, sambil membuka kelopak matanya, yang secara mengejutkan membuat kobaran api didepannya perlahan meredup, dan secara perlahan menampakan sesosok tubuh transparan berjubah, yang tengah berdiri dengan mata terpejam.

Zetsu, tampak terkejut dengan mulut sedikit ternganga, sambil kedua matanya memandang kedepan, kearah sosok yang berada ditengah lingkaran darah itu, dengan mata terbelalak.

Sedangkan Pria berambut pirang itu hanya menatap datar sosok yang didepannya itu.

Kembali kesosok itu, perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua iris matanya yang berbentuk pola riak-riak air.

"Apa yang terjadi..." desisnya pelan, sambil mengamati keselilingnya, hingga berhenti pada sepasang mata yang sama persis dengannya, yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot datar.

Terdiam, hingga perlahan kelopak matanya melebar perlahan,

"Kau..." desisnya kearah Pria berambut pirang didepannya itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto... Rekarnasi Ashura.." ucap Naruto, seolah mengerti dengan tatapan sosok yang didepannya itu.

Sosok itu kembali dilanda keterkejutan, terlihat jelas dari mimik wajahnya yang dihiasi keriput itu.

"Apa yang terjadi... Dan.. **Rinnegan **itu..." lirihnya sambil menatap pria berambut pirang didepannya,

"Bagaimana bisa.." lirihnya lagi.

Sedangkan Pria yang ditatapnya tampak berdiri tegap, dengan sorot yang sama, Datar..

"Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah pertemuan kita yang pertama.." ujar Naruto datar.

Sosok itu terdiam.

"Dan aku rasa, hal itu tidak perlu aku ceritakan disini." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tetapi jelaskan tujuanmu memanggilku ke sini!" ucap sosok itu sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku memanggilmu kesini, untuk memberitahukan sebuah hal..." jawab Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Sebuah hal..." ulang sosok itu. Sambil menyeringit tiba-tiba pikirannya tersentak,

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang..."

Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi itu tersenyum.

"Ya... Aku ingin **Menghancurkan Dunia ini!"**

**"Degg!"**

Kedua Rinnegan sosok itu melotot seketika.

Hening. Suhu di tempat itu meningkat seketika, Zetsu sampai jatuh berlutut karena tidak kuat menahan desakan aura yang kian menguat itu, bahkan sampai-sampai kedua kedua jemarinya bergetar.

"i-inikah kekuatan para Dewa Shinobi?" pikirnya.

"...bahkan, ketika didekat Madarapun, tidak pernah kurasakan sensasi ini" lanjutnya lagi. Sambil menatap kedua sosok itu.

Suasana masih sama, Hingga...

"Tidak aku sangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi..."

"...terlebih-lebih, hal ini digagas oleh seorang rekarnasi Ashura.." ujar sosok itu, sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang telah kau lalui, hingga kau berubah menjadi seperti ini, tetapi... Ini bukanlah solusi untuk memecahkan permasalahanmu!" ucapnya lagi.

"Setiap orang bisa berubah, bahkan sekalipun tanpa memiliki alasan yang jelas." jawab pria itu sambil balas menatap sosok itu dengan kedua Rinnegannya.

Kedua Rinnegan sosok itu terbelalak.

"Dan... Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan nasehat darimu. " ujarnya dingin, penuh ancaman.

Sedangkan sosok itu, kembali terdiam.

"Dan.. Satu hal lagi, alasan aku memanggilmu kesini"

Sosok itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"**Krak!" **

**"Trangg!"**

Tiba-tiba muncul dua buah rantai chakra dari dinding goa itu, sambil kemudian menerjang dan melilit tubuh sosok itu dengan erat.

Tubuh transparannya terlilit erat oleh lilitan rantai chakra yang berwarna merah itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" tanyanya keras, sambil menatap tajam kearah pria berambut pirang yang berada didepannya itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah melangkah dengan santai kearah sosok yang terlilit tidak berdaya didepannya itu.

"**Tap!"**

Sesampainya didepan sosok itu, perlahan diangkatnya tangannya.

"**Sreet"**

Sosok itu memberontak, dirinya berusaha keras mengenyahkan telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di kepalanya.

"Cih,, kau keras kepala juga ya..." ujar Naruto datar.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab, dirinya masih sibuk dengan perlawanannya.

"**Grreeepp!"**

" **Fuinjutsu : Omoide no Tettai!"**

"**SLAASSHH**"

Tempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba berubah latar menjadi tempat gelap tanpa dinding, disekelilingnya muncul jutaan kilas peristiwa yang bergerak cepat, dan memaksa dirinya untuk melihatnya langsung.

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!" teriak Naruto keras sambil mengadahkan kepalanya keatas, kedua Rinnegannya melotot.

Sedangkan sosok itu, kedua matanya telah berganti, menjadi putih tanpa pupil dengan mulut ternganga.

Jutaan kilas peristiwa itu terus berputar dengan cepat, seperti sebuah kaset rusak.

Tubuh kedua sosok itu berguncang hebat.

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" Naruto kembali berteriak dengan keras, dengan tubuh berguncang hebat.

Jutaan peristiwa itu berputar sangat cepat hingga membentuk tornado besar, dengan ujung bawahnya melesat dan tersedot kekening Naruto yang tengah mengadah itu.

Kondisi itu terus terjadi sampai tornado itu akhirnya habis. Dan tiba-tiba latar tempat itu berganti kembali kesemula.

**"Sllaapp!"**

**"Braaakkk!"**

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terlempar kebelakang dan...

**"Brruuggghhh!**

Menghantam dinding goa dengan keras, hingga menyebabkan dedebuan bertebaran dengan cepat.

Dilain pihak,

**"Slaaasshh"** tubuh transparan sosok itu lenyap tidak bersisa, meninggalkan lingkaran darah yang masih tercetak jelas di lantai goa itu.

Zetsu hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Hingga dirinya tersentak, dan berjalan pelan, berniat menuju kearah sang tuan.

Namun...

"**Tap!"**

Langkahnya terhenti, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, disana... disudut sana...

Terlihat jelas sepasang Mata merah pekat yang menyala dari balik kegelapan.

Sensasi ini, bahkan Zetsu bersumpah belum pernah merasakan sensasi ketakutan yang seperti ini, tubuhnya serasa mencair dan lenyap, hanya karena melihat mata itu saja.

Mata yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari Mata Rinnegan Merah dikening Kaguya, mata yang menjanjikan **Kesakitan... penderitaan...** **Kesengsaraan... **Dan **Kematian..** , Mata yang melambangkan **keabadian... Kutukan... Kehancuran... **Dan **Kekuatan **yang dasyat...

**"**Siapa kau sebenarnya... **Uzumaki Naruto...**"

Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud terlihat berdiri perlahan, dan berjalan keluar dari sudut goa itu, berjalan kearah Zetsu, hingga perlahan sosoknya terlihat akibat cahaya dari lentera yang dipegang Zetsu.

"**Tap!"**

Ditepuknya pelan bahu kiri zetsu, dengan telapak kirinya.

Perlahan ditolehkannya kepalanya kekiri, memperlihatkan Mata kirinya.

"Laksanakan **Eksekusi..."**

**"...**Besok!"

Yang dibalas dengan anggukan patah-patah oleh Zetsu sambil menatap lurus kedepan, tidak mau menoleh kearah "**Mata**" itu.

Dan seringai pun terbentuk, disudut bibirnya.

Ha, dirinya tidak sabar untuk besok.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**[Konoha. Ruang rapat.]**

**"Braakk!"**

"Sudah kukatakan, seharusnya dia dihukum saat itu! Seandainya kalian menyetujuinya, hal seperti ini tdak akan terjadi! Sekarang, siapa yang bertanggung jawab?", ucap Raikage keras, sambil memukul meja.

Seketika orang-orang, yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Sekarang kerahkan semua Jounin dari 5 negara, untuk menangkapnya!", perintah Raikage mutlak, namun..

"Tunggu Raikage-san, keputusan tidak bisa diambil secepat itu! Kita betul-betul harus merundingkannya terlebih dahulu! Dan juga itu hanya dugaan saja, belum tentu '**DIA**' yang melakuka-,"

"Apa maksudmu, Kazekage! Ledakan sebesar itu, Kau pikir siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya? Sudah sangat jelas, **'DIA**' yang melakukannya! Dan hal seperti ini tidak bisa ditunda-tunda!", balas Raikage memotong perkataan Gaara, sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, ini hanya akan menjadi bom waktu! Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain, **Dia **itu harus dilenyapkan dari dunia ini!"

Suasana kembali hening, Gaara sendiri tampak terdiam dan memilih menunduk, dengan tangannya terkepal di pangkuaannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya juga sama, mereka lebih memilih bungkam, melihat kondisi Raikage yang tengah emosi. Hingga kemudian,

"Aku tidak ingin ada penolakan, tetapi Hokage, karena '**Dia' berasal dari konoha, aku ingin memin-"**

**"Lakukanlah! Lakukanlah, apa yang menurutmu yang terbaik, Raikage-san!", ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, dengan nada datar, yang sukses membuat puluhan pasang mata diruangan itu terbelalak. Tidak terkecuali, dua pasang mata Emerald, yang menatap tidak percaya kearah sang hokage.**

**"**Kala**u Dia **akan menjadi sebuah ancaman, maka tidak ada alasan untuk menolak gagasanmu, Raikage-san!", lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap dingin kearah sang Raikage.

"Ha... Seperti yang diharapkan dari seseorang sepertimu.." desis Raikage datar.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, hingga..

"Hentikan! Kenapa kalian tega melakukan semua hal ini! Padahal 'Dia' telah berjasa menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran, Tetapi apa balasannya? Lagipula, apa salahnya memakan buah Chakra-"

"Hentikan Sakura! Bukankah kau sudah tahu, kenapa **Kaguya **bisa menjadi seperti itu? Itu semua disebabkan, karena dia telah memakan buah **Chakra**! Berhentilah berkata yang aneh-aneh!"

"Justru kau lah yang aneh, Sasuke-kun! bukankah kita telah mengenal Naruto? Aku yakin, buah itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Naruto! Tetapi tindakan yang telah kalian lakukan itulah, yang menggiringnya kesitu! apa kalian masih belum sadar, hah?!"

Orang-orang yang berada diruangan itu kembali terdiam.

"Seharusnya kita tidak melakukan hal itu, seharusnya kita merangkulnya, tetapi... Aku rasa itu semua mungkin telah terlambat...", lirih Sakura dengan pandangan sedih.

"Maka dari itu... Kita harus melenyapkannya!"

Sakura terdiam.

"Sekarang kita tidak tahu, apa tujuannya. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sekarang tengah berkeliaran bebas. Bukan tidak mungkin, dia akan kembali, dan menuntut balas atas penderitaan yang dialaminya! Mengertilah, hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menuntaskan masalah ini!", ujar Raikage sambil menatap Sakura. Sedangkan yang ditatap sendiri terlihat menunduk.

"Sekarang, semua yang ada diruangan ini aku minta, untuk tidak mengajukan penolakan lagi, Pencarian akan di lakukan besok!" perintah Raikage.

"Hn!" balas Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

**xXx**

"Bagaimana hasil rapat, Sasuke?"

**"**Besok akan dilakukan pencarian besar-besaran terhadapnya!" balas Sasuke datar.

"Begitu ya..." ujar Neji sambil terdiam.

Yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kaki mereka.

"Ne Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Tadi, sepulang dari misi tadi, aku sempat merasakan aura aneh dari sebelah timur, aura yang membuat dadaku ini sesak, bahkan tubuhku sampai lemas! aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi aku merasakan firasat buruk!", jelas Neji sambil menatap kedua manik Oniks itu dalam.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan, bahwa Hinata-sama dalam bahaya."

"Aku ingin kau berjanji akan menjaga Hinata-sama walau apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawa!" lanjutnya lagi, sambil menatap Sasuke serius.

"Hn. Tentu saja, aku adalah suaminya!"

"Hm... Berhati-hatilah terus!" ucapan Neji sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu!" ujar Neji sambil berbelok kekanan, masuk kesebuah gang.

"Hn!"

**"Tap!**"

Dipandanginya langit tanpa bintang itu.

"Bukan hanya kau, Neji... Akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama..." batin Pria berambut hitam itu.

"Mimpi itu, apa sebenarnya artinya...?"

Ya, masih teringat jelas olehnya. Dalam mimpi itu dirinya berada di sebuah tempat gelap, yang dipenuhi jeritan, tangisan, dan ratapan yang memilukan. Bahkan dirinya juga mendengar suara istri dan anaknya yang menjerit kesakitan.

Sungguh, sampai sekarang dirinya masih gemetar ketika mengingat mimpi itu.

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok..? **Naruto**..."

dilain tempat, terlihat disebuah bukit tampak seorang Pria berbadan kekar, yang hanya di baluti sebuah celana lusuh dan sudah robek dikedua lututnya. Dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada, yang menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang berotot dan terbentuk dengan sempurna dan dihiasi tato susunan huruf yang membentuk sebuah kalimat, dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya

Kedua mata Rinnegan merahnya yang dihiasi 12 tomoe itu, tampak menatap langit dengan sorot datar.

**"**nikmatilah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin... Karena aku akan datang untuk merampasnya dari kalian... Dan bahkan... **Kami-sama **sekalipun, tidak akan sanggup untuk menghentikanku!

**TBC..**

**A/N : pertama saya ucapkan untuk seluruh umat muslim yang ada disini, Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri 1 Syawal 1436 H, Minal aidin wal faidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

**Ok, kembali ketopik. jujur saja, setelah membaca review chapter empat kemaren, saya kecewa dengan komentar-komentar yang memuat kata2 kasar yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diucapkan.**

**Dan untuk readers yang memberikan komentar, saran dan kritikan , yang sopan dan membangun, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dan sangat saya hargai dan sangat saya hormati. **

**Sedangkan untuk anomin yang berkomentar dengan kata kasar dan tidak pantas itu, saya katakan, memang saya menerima kritikan, tetapi tolong gunakan bahasa dan kata2 sopan dan membangun, bukan malah seperti itu, Bila anda tidak puas atau tidak suka, anda dipersilahkan untuk TIDAK MEMBACA Fict ini! Saya tidak memaksa anda untuk membacanya! **

**Dan untuk semuanya, Saya mengerti dan paham dengan kekecewaan readers, entah itu naruto yang saya buat terlalu menderita, entah itu sasuke yang saya pasangkan dengan hinata, atau yang lain sebagainya. Dan Perlu saya tegaskan disini, bahwa saya sendiri adalah seorang NHL, dan saya juga tidak rela dan iklas mempasangkan Hinata selain dari Naruto... Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi... Ini semua demi lancarnya jalan cerita fic ini.**

**Dan Jika seandainya posisi Hinata saya gantikan dengan Sakura, tentu bagi saya sendiri, yang seorang NHL tidak akan Merasakan sensasi hurt dan tragedynya. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinatalah, yang harus menjalani peran Berat tersebut.**

**Dan saya berjanji, untuk tidak akan terlalu menampilkan adegan sasuhina, kecuali bagian adegan tragisnya. Cukup saja di chapter dua kemarin.**

**Dan chapter 4 kemaren memang alurnya mundur, yg menceritakan seputar kisah masa lalu Naruto, yang tragis dan menyedihkan, ya mau bagaimana lagi ngga mungkin Naruto punya niat buat menghancurkan Dunia tanpa alasan yang jelas.**

**Dan pertanyaan seputar bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan Rinnegan, disini akan sedikit saya jelaskan. **

**Setalah saya menggali informasi dari berbagai sumber dari google, saya dapatkan kesimpulan atau saya opinikan, ingat ini hanya opini saya saja,, bahwasalnya Kaguya Otsutsuki itu mendapatkan Rinnegan dan berbagai macam kekuatan lainnya, setelah beliau memakan buah chakra atau buah pohon shinju, itu memang hanya opini saya, tetapi dalam fict ini anggaplah itu memang benar! Jadi, seperti tersebut bahwa Naruto mendapatkan Rinnegan setelah memakan buah chakra. memang terkesan dipaksakan, seperti yang ditulis oleh salah satu readers di komentarnya. Tetapi mengingat Naruto adalah rekarnasi dari Ashura, yang notabenya diberkahi kekuatan tubuh atau fisik yang sangat kuat, saya rasa hal itu tidaklah tidak mungkin.**

**Yah... Pada akhirnya, namanya juga fanfiction, di mana imajinasilah yang mendominan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.**

**Dan saya juga saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan update fict ini, mau bagaimana lagi, kesibukan saya di Duta semakin menjadi. Dan saya janji untuk panjangin word di chapter yang akan datang.**

**Penjelasan jutsu :**

**"Kuchiyose : Tamashi no Yobidashi " , jutsu pemanggilan jiwa orang yang mati.**

**" Fuinjutsu : Omoide no Tettai " , jutsu penarikan atau menghisap ingatan, pengalaman, dan keterampilan lawan, sekalipun lawan memiliki tubuh fisik atau hanya jiwa saja.**

**Dan bagi yang penasaran siapa jiwa yang kena jutsu Naruto itu, bisa ketebak sendiri oleh para readers :p **

**Sedikit spoiler, di chapter depan akan dipenuhi adegan balas dendam Naruto yang bakalan saya bikin sadis dan full gore!**

**Ok sekian dari saya, semoga para readers mengerti. Dan tolong, bila ingin berkomentar, mengkritik, atau memberi saran, tolong gunakan kata-kata dan bahasa yang sopan dan membangun. Karena hal itu sangat saya hargai, dan saya hormati.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**Genre : Adventure,Tragedy, and hurt/comfrot **

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara dan, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Warning : Yang tidak suka, dipersilahkan menekan tombol Back, di layar smartphone, anda!**

**Diharapkan membaca dari chapter awal, agar lebih memahami.**

**Chapter 6**

**Kehancuran Dunia [ part 2]**

**.**

**.**

**Kumogakure, 09:00.**

"Dua hari yang lalu, penjara khusus di Negara jurang telah dihancurkan!" ujar Raikage dari atas podium, yang sukses membuat ratusan ribu jounin yang berada dibawah sana terdiam membisu.

"Satu-satunya info yang diketahui, bahwa terjadi ledakan seluas 72 km, yang menghancurkan penjara itu. Dan bahkan, setelah dua hari paska insiden itu, asap tebal bekas ledakan besar itu masih membumbung tinggi di lokasi kejadian. " lanjutnya lagi.

"Dan... Kuat dugaan bahwa... **Uzumaki Naruto, Penghianat, Perang dunia Shinobi keempat, **adalah pelaku utama dari insiden itu."

Suasana yang semula hening, seketika menjadi heboh.

Di sebelah kanan sana, para mantan Rookie 9 melotot tidak percaya, mendengar kabar yang mereka dengar itu.

Sakura dan Shikamaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu tahu, hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Hingga tidak lama..

"Maka dari itu, alasan utama kenapa kalian dikumpulkan hari ini, karena kalian semua akan ditugaskan untuk mencari**Nya** diseluruh wilayah dalam kondisi **Hidup... **Atau **Mati!" **sambung Sasuke datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Suasana semakin heboh.

"Semuanya tenang!" teriak Raikage keras. Yang sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Cari dan temukan **dia! **Semuanya mengerti?!"

"**HAI!"**

"Bagus! Misi dimulai dari sekarang!" perintah Raikage.

"**Siaappp!" **balas ratusan ribu Jounin itu, serentak.

"Hn."

Sedangkan nun jauh diujung sana, disebuah dahan pohon besar, terlihat sebuah makhluk seperti moncong buaya, yang tengah menyaksikannya dengan tatapan datar. hingga perlahan makhluk itu seperti terhisap didahan pohon itu dan lenyap tanpa sisa.

**xXx**

"**Mereka**, telah bergerak... Naruto-sama!"

"Hn." balas pria itu datar.

"Ratusan ribu Jounin dikerahkan untuk mencari anda, **Hidup **Atau **Mati!**" lanjut Zetsu sambil menatap sang tuan.

Sosok yang membelakangi Zetsu itu Tampak tidak bergeming. Hingga perlahan dirinya berdiri, dan berjalan perlahan kearah mulut goa itu.

"**Tap!"**

"Kita lakukan sekarang..." ujarnya pelan, sambil tubuhnya lenyap meninggalkan dedaunan yang berterbangan.

"Hm."

**xXx**

**Kumogakure, 14:27**

"Drap! Drap! Drap!"

"Shikamaru! Oi Shikamaru! Jelaskan kepadaku, kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi?!" tanya pria berambut cokelat itu keras, sambil menambah kecepatan larinya, menyusul Pria berambut seperti nanas yang berada jauh didepannya itu.

**"**Ck! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya tadi?" balas Pria berambut seperti nanas itu, dengan nada malas.

"Ya... Aku mendengarnya..tetapi, bisa saja **Dia** juga ikut tewas dalam ledakan itu!" ujar pria berambut cokelat itu pelan.

"Syukur saja kalau hal itu memang benar..."

"..."

"Tetapi... Bila sebaliknya... Kita tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya..."

"Sementara itu, kita akan ikuti rombongan ini!" akhirnya sambil kembali fokus berlari diantara ratusan ribu shinobi itu.

"Ya.." balas Kiba.

Neji, dan anggota Rookie 9 lainnya hanya terdiam membisu sambil fokus berlari.

"**Naruto..."**

"**Tik!"**

"eh? Apa it-"

Tiba-tiba..

**"Slaassssshhhh!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya putih terang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari atas tebing tinggi yang berada di timur pasukan Shinobi itu. yang memaksa mereka untuk menutup mata karena tidak tahan dengan silaunya cahaya itu.

"**Wruussshhh.." **

Tiba-tiba dari atas tebing itu terpencar aura kekuatan yang tersebar dengan kuat diseluruh penjuru wilayah itu.

**"Bruukk!"**

Ratusan Shinobi itu jatuh berlutut, dengan tubuh bergetar.

"A-apa ini..."

Para kage erlihat berusaha keras menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka, agar tidak terjatuh karena begitu kuatnya tekanan kekuatan itu.

"**Tap..."**

**"Deg!"**

"I-itu.."

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Para shinobi dibuat terhenyak.

"Di-dia..."

**"**Bruuk!"

Kembali sebarisan Shinobi yang berada di barisan kiri, jatuh berlutut.

"Dia..." Sasuke menatap tidak percaya kearah objek yang berdiri tegap diatas tebing itu.

Ya, sesosok Pria berbadan tegap yang muncul dari balik cahaya, berdiri dengan angkuh, sambil menatap Ratusan ribu Shinobi itu, datar, tanpa ekspresi dari atas ketinggian.

"Wruussssshhh"

Seketika Chakra biru menguar dari tubuh Raikage. Jemarinya terkepal erat, buku-buku jarinya memutih, gigi bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya keras, memecah kesunyian.

"Wrussss!"

Tubuh besarnya seketika melesat dengan cepat kearah sosok itu.

"Raikage-sama!" teriak pengawalnya keras.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO!**" teriak Raikage keras, menyentakkan yang lainnya dari syoknya.

"**Bruuuaagghhh!"**

**"Wruuusss!"**

Ledakan kecil terjadi akibat tubrukan keduanya. Menerbangkan dedebuan, hingga menutupi keduanya.

Yang lainnya kembali dibuat ternganga.

"Wuusssshhhh!"

Dedebuan itu perlahan memudar. Memperlihatkan Seorang pria berbadan yang tidak kalah kekar dari sang Raikage, terlihat tengah menahan pukulan monster sang Raikage dengan tenang.

Raikage menatap bengis orang yang didepannya itu.

"Jangan pernah berharap kau bisa lepas dengan mudah!" teriak Raikage keras.

Sosok itu hanya menatap Raikage datar, tanpa minat.

"**Greep!"**

Cengkraman dikepalan tangan Raikage menguat.

"Eh?!"

Raikage tersentak, namun, tiba-tiba, Tubuhnya terangkat keudara, dan ...

**"Brruuggghhh!"**

Tubuh besarnya dibanting ketanah dengan keras. Namun belum sempat dirinya merasakan sakit, tubuhnya kembali terangkat diudara, dan..

"**Brruuaaghhhhh!"**

"Arghhh!"

"**Brruuagghhhh!**

**"Bruuaagghhh!"**

**"Bruuaagghhh!"**

**"Bruuaagghhh!"**

Tubuh besarnya terus dibanting kekiri dan kekanan dengan sangat kuat dan brutal.

"Ra-raikaga-sama..."

**"Bruuaagghhh!"**

**"Bruuaagghhh!"**

**"Ohookkk!"**

Darah segar terus terhempas keluar dari mulut sang Raikage. Hingga tubuh Raikage dihempaskan dengan kuat kearah tanah.

"**Bruuukk!"**

Tubuhnya terlentang ditanah, dengan kondisi memprihatinkan.

"**Tap.."**

**"Tap.."**

Raikage menatap nyalang sosok yang melangkah kearahnya itu.

"**Tap!"**

**"Greep!"**

**"Argghhh!"**

Sosok itu mencengkram erat kerah jubah Raikage dan mengangkatnya, hingga sejajar dengan tingginya.

Hening...

"**Cuih!"**

Kedua kelopak mata Raikage melebar perlahan.

"**Bagaimana, rasanya... Direndahkan..?" **tanya sosok itu pelan, namun sarat akan nada penghinaaan.

"**Bruaghh!"**

Di gamparnya pipi Raikage dengan keras, menyebabkan tubuh sang Raikage terhempas kesamping.

"**Tap.."**

"Slaap!"

"**Greep!"**

Dicengkramnya erat helaian rambut Sang Raikage, dengan tangan kanannya. Ditariknya dengan kasar, memaksa Raikage untuk berdiri berlutut, kemudian tangan kirinya bergerak menahan bahu Raikage.

Semua yang berada dibawah sana menahan nafas.

"**K-krakkk..."**

Kedua bola mata Raikage melotot, seketika. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan kanan sosok itu.

"**K-krak..."**

"A-argh, a-argh..." suara nafas Sang Raikage putus-putus.

Di atas tebing itu, didepan ratusan ribu Shinobi, yang tengah menyaksikannya itu, sang Raikage yang jatuh berlutut itu berjuang untuk menahan tangan sosok itu. Ya, sosok atau yang lebih tepatnya, Pria berambut pirang itu sekarang tengah berupaya untuk '**mencabut**' paksa kepala sang Raikage dari tubuhnya, dengan menahan bahu Raikage dengan tangan kirinya, dan menarik rambut Raikage dengan sangat kuat, melalui tangan kanannya.

"**Tes..."**

Airmata mengalir pelan dari kedua iris Jadenya, sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sakura sungguh tak sanggup melihat adegan sadis yang tengah berlangsung dengan dramatis itu.

Darah mulai mengalir dari robekan daging di pangkal leher sang Raikage.

"A-arggh, a-argh..."

Nafasnya putus-putus. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, sungguh sang Raikage belum pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

"**Drap! Drap! Drap!"**

Sasuke melangkah cepat, hendak menghentikan adegan sadis itu, namun...

"**K-krakk, KRAAK!"**

Semua terdiam.

**"Brughh!"**

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu jatuh tertelungkup di tanah, dengan darah mengalir deras dari puncak leher yang buntung itu.

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke melebar.

Diatas tebing sana, Pria bertubuh kekar itu berdiri tegap, dengan ditangan kanannnya tengah mencengkram helaian rambut dari sebuah kepala, yang kedua bola matanya mendelik keatas, dengan lidah menjulur keluar, dengan darah terus berjatuhan dari lehernya yang buntung itu. Terlihat jelas ekspresi kesakitan yang amat sangat, yang terlukis apik di mimik wajah kepala itu.

"**"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" **

**"RAIKAGE-SAMAAA!"**

Shinobi Kumogakure itu menjerit dengan keras, seketika ratusan rekan shinobi satu desanya itu berlari kedepan, dengan muka merah, dihiasi lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata mereka.

Berlari dengan rasa putus asa, secara membabi buta, dengan senjata masing-masing.

sedangkan diatas tebing sana, pria tegap berambut pirang itu , dengan perlahan, dilepaskannya kepala itu dari genggamannya, hingga kepala itu jatuh kebawah, tepat di kakinya.

Dan Dengan santainya, diinjaknya kepala yang tergeletak miring itu.

"**HENTIKAN, BRENSEKKK!"**

**"Duagh!"**

**"HENTIKAAAANNNN!"**

**"Raikage-sama..."**

**"ARRRGGGGGHHHHG!" **teriak mereka kembali dengan gila, sambil terus berlari.

"**Brakk!"**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tanjakan setinggi setengah meter dari tanah, yang tentu saja membuat shinobi Kumogakure yang bagian depan, yang tengah berlari membabi buta itu tersandung, dan jatuh terjerembab ditanah, dan disusul rekan-rekannya yang dibelakang, mereka berjatuhan secara beruntun.

"Arrgghh...!"

Sedangkan di atas sana, pria berambut pirang itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, menginjak-nginjak penggalan kepala itu.

"**Duagh!"**

**"Duagh!"**

"He-hentikan..."

"Hiks... Ku-kumohon, ja-jangan lakukan itu!" lirih salah seorang Shinobi Kumogakure itu.

"Buagh!"

"Brengsek! Teriak yang lain sambil memukul tanah, putus asa.

"Brengsek..."

**"Duagh!"**

**"DUAGHH!"**

Kepala itu akhirnya hancur berantakan, dengan darah dan ceceran otak tersebar disekitarnya.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mematung, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"**Tap!"**

Tangan kekar itu perlahan terangkat keatas, jemari yang semula terkepal itu, perlahan melebar. Tangan kirinya juga bergerak kearah dada bidangnya, dengan jemari terkepal, menyisakan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang berdiri tegak.

_**"Kuchiyose..."**_suaranya menggelegar membelah suara tangisan itu.

_**"...Ryusei no Shokan!"**_ teriaknya keras dengan kedua mata yang telah berganti dengan Rinneggan merah, yang dihiasi dua belas tomoe yang berputar cepat di poros masing-masing.

Langit yang semula cerah itu perlahan berangsur-ansur menggelap, diselingi kilatan petir diantara awan-awan gelap itu.

Semua yang disana kembali dibuat terhenyak.

Bahkan Shinobi Kumogakure itu berhenti bersuara.

Langit bergemuruh dengan keras.

"**Wrusssshhhh!**"

Perlahan dari balik awan itu muncul ribuan objek besar berwarna kemerahan yang terselimuti dengan api.

Semuanya melotot tidak percaya.

**xXx**

**Sunagakure, 15:04.**

"Hah... Capeknya.." desis seorang Jounin yang berhitai atekan lambang desa Sunagakure sambil bersandar di tembok itu.

"Siapa sangka, setelah sekian lama, Hal seperti ini kembali terjadi!" desisnya lagi sambil menatap langit yang tiba-tiba menggelap itu.

"Cih, malah Kita yang kedapatan bagian tugas jaga!" gerutunya.

"Salahkan si **Brengsek **itu! Dia betul-betul merepotkan semua orang!" ujar Jounin lainnya yang berhitai atekan lambang desa Sunagakure.

"Kau benar! Kalau **dia **sudah ditangkap, aku ingin menghajarnya!"

"Hahahahaha! Kau pikir, kenapa para kage menugaskan semua para Jounin elit hanya untuk menangkap satu orang saja, tentu saja orang yang kita cari ini bukan orang biasa!"

"Ya, ya, ya... Terserah kau saja!" ujarnya tidak peduli.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, benda yang bersinar itu apa, ya?", tanya Jounin Kirigakure itu sambil menunjuk kearah langit yang menggelap itu.

"Benda yang bersinar?", balas Jounin Sunagakure itu, sambil menyeringit bingung.

"Ya.. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya satu, tapi lima.. Eh, salah, tapi sepuluh! eh, bukan, tapi... Ah! Aku tidak bisa menghitungnya!", ujar Jounin Sunagakure itu frustasi, sambil berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Apa maksu-" ucapan Jounin Sunagakure itu terpotong, mulutnya ternganga dengan mata melebar, tepat setelah dirinya mendongak keatas, kearah langit.

**xXx**

**Kirigakure, 14:37.**

"Hn. Semua jounin elit yang dipimpin oleh Mizukage-sama, telah berangkat tadi pagi ke Kumogakure untuk melakukan misi **Pencarian **itu, Tannin-san!"

"Yare-yare, seharusnya Godaime Mizukage meninggalkan beberapa diantaranya untuk berjaga-jaga didesa!" ujar Pria tua bertongkat itu sambil menatap Chunnin yang didepannya.

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini sudah perin-" ucapan Chunnin itu terpotong.

"Eh?!"

"Ada apa?" tanya pria tua itu sambil menatap bingung Shinobi muda yang tengah dilanda syok itu.

"Ta-tanin-san, di-diatas sana..."

"Hm? Bukannkah ini hanya mendung bia-"

Kelopak mata keriput itu melebar perlahan, tepat setelah dirinya menatap kearah langit.

**xXx**

**Konohagakure, 15:18**

"Ibu, ayah kenapa belum kembali?"

"Loh, bukannya ayahmu baru berangkat tadi pagi?"

"Hmm, tapi Inata, kangen!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut, diacaknya pelan surai raven bocah kecil itu. (#author : T.T)

**"**Ayah besok pasti pulang!" ujarnya sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo pulang! Hari sudah sore." ajaknya sambil berdiri dan menggenggam tangan sang anak.

"Hmm."

Hinata Kembali tersenyum. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

Langit yang semula kemerahan itu tiba-tiba menggelap , disusul dengan munculnya suara gemuruh yang sangat keras, memekakkan telinga.

Hinata menatap bingung kearah langit yang dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa itu.

"I-ibu..."

Hinata tersentak, di eratkannya genggaman tangan sang anak, mencoba untuk mengurangi ketakutannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" batinnya bertanya.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei! Lihat itu!"

Hinata reflek mendongak keatas, melihat objek yang ditunjuk orang itu.

Kelopak matanya melebar perlahan. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ibu, ibu!" sang anak berteriak mencoba menyadarkan sang ibu yang tengah dilanda syok itu.

diatas langit sana, sebuah benda besar berwarna kemerah bermunculan dari balik awan kehitaman itu.

Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin..." ujar seorang pria tua di samping Hinata.

"I-itu..."

"**SEMUANYAA, SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAANNN!"** teriak pria tua itu keras, menyentakkan semua orang yang berada disana.

**"KYYAAAAAAA!**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Suasana seketika gaduh, orang-orang berteriak ketakutan sambil berlarian tak tentu arah. Hinata yang cepat tersadar segera berlari sambil menarik sang anak.

Ya, diatas langit sana tampak ratusan batuan meteor dengan berbagai ukuran, berjatuhan dari langit.

**"Wruuuusssss!"**

**"Slasshhh!"**

**"Bllaaarrrrrr!"**

Salah satu **B**atuan meteor seukuran rumah itu sukses menghantam area timur pasar itu, yang seketika menyebabkan ledakan besar.

"**Whhuuuussss!"**

**"Blllaaaarrrrrr!**

Hinata semakin mempercepat langkah larinya sambil menarik sang anak. Sedangkan yang lainnya juga demikian.

Teriakan, teriakan sahut bersahutan disetiap tempat.

**"Arrrhhhggggg!**

**"Toloooonggg! Tolooongg!"**

Disepanjang jalan, Hinata tak pelak melihat bagian tubuh orang-orang yang berceceran akibat hantaman batuan meteor berukuran kecil.

Orang-orang yang lain terus berlarian tak menentu, mencoba menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Kondisi sekarang seperti layaknya koloni semut yang tengah berlarian menghindari hantaman air hujan.

Lubang-lubang besarpun mulai tercipta akibat hataman meteor itu, perumahan, kios-kios, dan tempat umum lainya tak luput dari terjangan meteor itu.

"**Slaaaasss!"**

**"Blllaaaaaarrrrr!**

Gedung Hokage yang berada ditepi bukit itu seketika hancur berkeping-keping.

"**Duk!"**

**"Brugh!"**

**"**Argh!"

"INATA-KUN!"

Wanita berambut indigo itu berteriak memanggil sang anak yang jatuh tertelungkup itu.

"I-ibu... Hiks.. Inata tidak kuat lagi..." Tangisnya dengan kedua lutut dan siku berdarah.

"kita harus menyelamatkan diri!" lirih Hinata sambil menghapus airmata sang anak.

"Tidak, Inata tidak mau lari lagi... Hiks.."

Airmata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Hinata.

"Ce-cepat naik kepunggung ibu! Ibu akan menggendongmu!"

Anak kecil itu menurut, sambil menahan sakit, dengan cepat dinaikinya punggung sang ibu.

"Tap.."

"Drap.. Drap.. Drap!"

**"Syuuuuutttt!"**

**"Bllaaaaarrrrrrr!"**

Hinata menulikan telinga, dengan airmata mengalir deras dari kedua iris matanya dari jeritan kesakitan dan minta tolong dari orang-orang yang dilihatnya disepanjang langkah larinya.

**"**Sedikit lagi..." batinnya sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

Namun, belum sempat dirinya sampai di kaki bukit itu, tiba-tiba sebuah batuan meteor dengan ukuran sebesar lapangan, sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam bukit itu.

"Sllaaaashhh!"

"**BUUUMMMMM!"**

Seketika terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar.

**"Wrussshhh!"**

Tubuh Hinata dan yang lainnya terhempas, akibat hentakan kuat dari angin, efek dari ledakan itu.

Tubuh Hinata jatuh terjerembat ditanah, sedangkan tubuh sang anak terhempas dengan kuat di tanah, tepat beberapa meter didepannya.

"I-inata.." lirih Hinata lemah. Pandangannya mengabur, namun sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, sekilas terlihat olehnya sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap yang perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, dan kesadarannya menghilang.

**xXx**

**Author Pov**

**.**

Dibalik kegelapan abadi diluar angkasa, batuan-batuan meteor berukuran raksasa, terus bergerak dari segala penjuru, bergerak menuju planet biru itu. Seolah-olah tengah mengepung planet itu.

Batuan-batuan meteor itu seperti tertarik, menuju planet itu. Seperti besi yang ditarik magnet.

Kita beralih ke sebelah timur dunia itu, tepatnya di langit desa Kirigakure, terlihat sebuah batuan meteor yang sangat besar , tampak jatuh kearah laut yang seketika menimbulkan suara dentuman yang sangat keras, disusul dengan gelombang air laut yang sangat tinggi, efek dari tubrukan itu, yang seketika menyapu bersih seluruh wilayah kepulauan **Mizu no Kuni,** dalam hitungan menit, termasuk desa Kirigakure, semuanya hancur akibat terjangan gelombang itu. Menjadikan Negara **Mizu no Kuni, **sebagai negara pertama yang hancur.

Sedangkan disebelah Utaranya, tepatnya di wilayah Negara **Tsuchi no Kuni**, hal yang sama juga terjadi, wilayah daratannya yang dulu dihiasi bukit-bukit dan tebing tanah itu tampak luluh lantah, dan dihiasi kawah-kawah besar efek hantaman Batuan Meteorit itu.

Air laut terus bergejolak, gelombang-gelombang besar terus tercipta akibat hataman batuan Meteorit itu. Disepanjang wilayah disekitar pantai, mulai terendam oleh air laut. Sedangkan Batuan Meteor itu terus berjatuha dari langit, menyasar ke semua tempat.

Darah tergenang dibalik tumpukan bebatuan itu, tanah yang semula cokelat itu, memerah akibat ceceran darah.

Jutaan manusia tewas secara menyedihkan, ada yang tertimpa bangunan, ada yang tenggelam, ataupun ada yang langsung di hantam batuan Meteorid itu sendiri.

Sedangkan milyaran manusia lainnya juga terus menyusul menemui ajal mereka.

Sayup-sayup diatara suara ledakan itu, terdengar suara tangisan menghiba yang menyayat hati, bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Suara tangisan anak-anak, orang dewasa, ataupun orang yang sudah tua, semuanya bergema diseluruh daratan di dunia itu.

Di Negara **Rai no Kuni** sendiri, ratusan ribu Shinobi itu, satu persatu, berguguran akibat tak sempat menghindar dari hataman Batuan meteor itu.

Empat kage lainya beserta para mantan Rookie 9, tampak berjuang keras menghindari terjangan Batuan metror itu.

Tubuh besar dari jelmaan Monster Susanoo Sang hokage, terus menembakan anak panahnya kearah batuan meteor yang terus berjatuhan, laksana hujan itu. Hati sang hokage gelisah, memikirkan nasib anak dan istrinya yang berada didesa.

Sedangkan diatas tebing tinggi itu, sosok Pria berbadan kekar itu, tampak berdiri tegap, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap didada. Dirinya terlihat seperti seorang penonton, yang tengah menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan.

"**Sllaaasshh!"**

**"Deg!"**

Kedua Rinnegan merah itu melotot.

"**Bruggh!"**

Tubuh tinggi tegapnya jatuh berlutut ditanah. Telapak kanannya bergerak perlahan menyentuh dada kirinya.

"**Deg!"**

**"**Tes..."

Airmata mengalir pelan dari kedua matanya. Ingatan dari salah satu Bunshinnya itu betul-betul membuat dirinya terguncang. Hingga perlahan kepalanya mengadah keatas. Rahangnya mengeras.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah batuan meteor berukuran raksasa tampak melesat jatuh, tepat diatas kepalanya, namun dengan jarak tersisa sepuluh meter dari kepalanya, batuan meteor itu lansung lenyap seketika.

Ditegakkannya tubuhnya, ditatapnya bengis kearah shinobi mantan Rookie 9 itu..

**"Aku akan menghabisi kalian!"**

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**Siapakah yang dilihat Hinata?**

**Ingatan apa yang muncul di pikiran Naruto?**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang telah ngeFav, ngeFoll, dan telah meReview, fic ini! **

**Dan yang hanya membaca, tanpa melakukan apa yang diatas, author harap bersedia memberikan masukan, kritikan dan saran, dengan syarat mohon digunakan kata-kata dan bahasa yang sopan dan membangun. **

**Review kalian adalah semangat author!**

**Dan mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya,, hehehehe :D (#Plak)**

**Ya,, kesibukan author diduta semakin menjadi,, mohon Readers-san mengerti.**

**Dan terkususnya saya ucapkan terimakasih dan rasa hormat yang tinggi bagi pembaca setia Fict ini! Sungguh saya merasa terharu.**

**Ok, tak memperpanjang pembicaraan, See you next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**Genre : Adventure,Tragedy, and hurt/comfrot **

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara dan, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto, saya menirunya dari Carakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Warning : Yang tidak suka, dipersilahkan menekan tombol Back, di layar smartphone, anda!**

**Chapter 7**

**Kehancuran Dunia [ part 3 ]**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka secara perlahan, menampilkan sepasang permata amestesy yang bebinar redup. Dengan tertatih-tatih, tubuh mungil wanita berambut indigo itu perlahan mulai mengambil posisi duduk.

Dipandanginya sayu, keseliling tempatnya itu. Sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi rumput ilalang setinggi selutut. Kesadarannya masih belum sempurna, hingga pikirannya tersentak.

"Inata-kun,,," lirihnya cemas. Dirinya bergegas berdiri, dan segera melangkah menyusuri padang ilalang itu.

Lama dirinya berjalan, berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga perlahan, terlihat olehnya siluet tubuh sesosok pria tinggi tegap, yang berdiri membelakanginya. Yang tengah menatap bulan purnama.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak, menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok yang terasa familiar, sosok yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang.

"Srek!"

Disibaknya rerumputan ilalang itu, sambil terus melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

Hingga dengan jarak yang tersisa delapan meteran, tiba-tiba tubuh sosok itu bergerak, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah hinata.

**Deg!**

Sepasang kelopak mata itu melebar mungilnya bergetar. Darahnya seketika berdesir. Dirinya menatap tak percaya kearah sosok yang didepannya itu.

"**Na-naruto-kun..." **lirihnya dengan suara parau.

**Tes...**

Airmata mengalir pelan dari kedua matanya, mengalir pelan menyusuri pipi putihnya.

"Hiks..." isakan lirih itu menggema di padang ilalang itu, memecah kesunyian yang ada.

Sedangkan sosok pria itu, dirinya menatap wanita itu dalam diam, Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Go-gomen..."

Rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Hiks... Gomen,, Na-naruto-kun... Gomen..."

"**Srek!"**

Wanita itu kembali melangkah, berjalan kearah pria berambut pirang itu.

"A-aku... a-aku ti-tidak kuasa membantah Tou-sama." lirihnya lagi.

Buku-buku jari pria itu memutih.

Wanita itu memandang sosok yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan sedih.

"A-aku tidak me-memiliki keberanian untuk menentang se-semua itu."

Tidak ada respon.

"Na-naruto-kun..."

Dirinya menunduk, hatinya terasa sangat sakit, ya... Apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari pria yang telah dikhianatinya.. namun...

**Tes...**

Kelopak matanya kembali melebar, di angkatnya pelan kepalanya, mengadah, menatap pria yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya itu.

Pria itu menangis, menangis dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, dengan tatapan lurus kedepan. Dengan Hinata yang tengah mengadah menatap dirinya.

Wanita itu terdiam. Hatinya kembali bertambah sakit.

Telapak tangan putihnya bergerak, mengusap lembut pipi tan itu, menghapus ailiran airmata itu.

"Hiks... Jangan menangis..." lirih wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto sendiri, dirinya ingin berteriak, menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, semua penderitaannya, semua keluh kesahnya, tetapi... perasaannya sekarang tengah berkecamuk, emosi, amarah, sedih, semuanya campur aduk, membuat lidah dan ekspresinya terkunci, hingga airmatalah, yang sekarang mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya, yang mewakili luapan perasaannya.

Tangan putih itu terus bergerak mengusap wajah Naruto.

Hingga..

"Ugh..." Hinata merintih pelan, sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tatapan pria itu bergerak, hingga terlihat olehnya rembesan darah yang terlihat jelas di baju terusan putih yang dipakai Hinata.

"**Brugh-"**

Reflek, pria pirang itu dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Hinata. Hingga pandangan mata bertemu.

"Tes..."

"Na-naruto-kun... Ji-jika **Rekarnasi** itu, Me-memang benar-benar ada... Ma-maukah kau ber-berjanji padaku, be-berjanji un-untuk mencariku Di Kehidupan ya-yang akan da-datang na-nanti..?"

Pria itu diam, dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dari kedua pipinya, sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

"A-aku mo-mohon, ja-jawablah... Hiks.."

"Kenapa...?"

Suara itu akhirnya lolos, suara yang mewakili perasaaannya.

Hening.

Hingga, dengan nafas susah payah, wanita itu menjawab,

"Ka-karena aku dan **Takdir **kita, **Takdir **Yang telah digariskan oleh **Kami-Sama **lah, yang me-menyebabkan semua i-ini..."

"**Deg!"**

Airmata mengalir deras dari kedua mata pria pirang itu. Hingga dengan perlahan pria itu mengangguk.

Menimbulkan secarik senyum bahagia nan tulus di bibir tipis wanita indigo itu.

"A-aku a-akan menunggumu..."

"...Naruto-kun!"

Kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup, tubuh mungilnya terkulai, dengan ekspresi puas, dan bahagia di wajah ayunya.

"**Greepp!"**

Dipeluknya erat, tubuh mungil wanita itu.

Ekspresinya campur aduk.

**"Takdir..."**

Rahangnya kembali mengeras.

Hingga telunjuknya bergerak, menyentuh kening wanita itu, dan, seketika jenazah wanita itu memecah menjadi partikel-partikel debu yang bercahaya.

"**Tap!"**

Pria itu berdiri dengan tegap, sambil memandang dedebuan bercahaya itu yang tengah bertebaran keudara dengan airmata mengalir deras.

Hingga tangannya kembali bergerak, meraih sebuah mengarahkannya ke jantungnya.

"Dengarlah tubuhku yang asli... habisi semuanya, jangan sisakan satupun dari mereka! Berikan mereka penderitaan, yang belum pernah mereka rasakan, seperti penderitaan yang kita alami! Dan penghujungnya, cari si **Pembuat** **Takdir** dan..."

"...**Habisi Dia!"**

**"Crasssshh!"**

**"Pooooffff"**

Tubuh kekar itu lenyap seketika menjadi kumpulan asap.

**"Krak! Krak!"**

Langit malam di tempat itu retak seperti retaknya sebuah kaca, dan...

**"Blaaarrrr!"**

Hancur tak bersisa, menyisakan sebuah tempat gelap tanpa dinding.

**xXx**

**Kumogakure.**

**"Greeep!"**

Diremasnya dadanya kuat-kuat, sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang bersamaan dengan datangnya ingatan dari salah satu bunshinnya.

Ya, semua ingatan, gambaran, dan pesan dari sang bunshin telah sampai kepadanya. tubuh pria tegap itu bergetar karena menahan rasa amarah yang sangat besar. Kedua Rinnegannya sampai berubah menjadi merah pekat. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, sampai berdarah.

seketika Aliran Chakra hitam kemerahan menguar dari tubuh kekar pria pirang itu, dan dengan gerakan seperti kilat , tubuhnya melesat, kearah kerumunan shinobi itu.

**"Buuagghhh!"**

wajah jounin Konoha itu lansung hancur, akibat pukulan monster Naruto. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, pukulan Naruto kembali melayang kearah jounin lain yang berada disampingnya.

"**Buaagghhh!"**

Tubuh jounin itu seketika terlempar dengan kuat kebelakang.

"**Futon : kaze no mekyuu!"**

**"Wuuuushhhhh!"**

**"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhh!"**

Puluhan Jounin itu seketika terlempar dengan kondisi tubuh tercabik-cabik.

"Sial!" Runtuk Sasuke, sambil terus menghalau batuan Meteor itu.

"**Arrrrrrgggghhhhhh!"**

Teriakan kembali bergema dengan keras, disela-sela suara terjangan Batuan Meteor itu. Suara patahan tulang, dan lolongan kesakitan terus bergema. Tubuh Naruto bergerak kesana kemari dengan gerakan kilat, yang kemudian disusul dengan tumbang tubuh jounin itu satu persatu. Ada yang kepalanya diputar 180 derajat, ada yang kedua kaki dan tangannya dipatahkan atau dicabut paksa, ada pula yang dada kirinya bolong, dengan kondisi jantung telah hilang.

Ya, pria Pirang itu memang tengah mengamuk. seperti sekarang ini, pria pirang itu terlihat tengah memukuli seorang jounin lain dengan membabi buta. bahkan jounin itu telah tewas lima menit yang lalu, tetapi pria pirang itu tak peduli, kepalan tangan berototnya itu terus bergerak, menghantam wajah jounin itu, hingga wajah itu nyaris tak berbentuk lagi. Hingga seperti seekor kingkong yang tengah mengamuk, tubuh jounin itu diangkatnya, kemudian dilemparnya kedepan.

Rahang dan tubuh kekarnya dipenuhi bercak darah. Dan tanpa memperdulikannya dirinya kembali melangkah mendekati seorang jounin lain yang sekarang tengah beringsut mundur, ketakutan melihat dirinya.

Sedangkan para kage dan yang lainnya betul-betul tak bisa membantu, mereka sekarang tengah fokus menghalau terjangan batuan meteorid itu.

"Arrrgggghh! Arrrggghhh! " Jounin itu berteriak kesetanan, sambil meronta-ronta, dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang tengah diangkat terbalik oleh pria pirang itu, dan dengan penuh amarah, sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dikedua kaki Jounin itu, Naruto kemudian menghantamkannya ketanah dengan keras, seperti seseorang yang tengah memancangkan sebuah kayu dengan kuat ketanah.

**"KRAAKKKK!"**

kedua tangan yang menjuntai kebawah itu lansung patah, disusul dengan ujung kepalanya yang lansung hancur, dan terbenam ditanah, akibat kuatnya tekanannya.

"Tap!"

Tubuh pria berambut merah itu membatu ditempat. Ditatapnya dalam, pria pirang itu, yang sekarang tengah menginjak-ijak seorang jounin yang terbaring tak berdaya dengan kepala nyaris hancur.

hingga, punggung kekar itu membalikan badan.

"**Deg!"**

Gaara tersentak.

Dengan jaraknya sekarang, Pria berambut merah itu melihat dengan jelas, rupa Naruto, yang untuk pertama kalinya semenjak tujuh tahun terakhir ini.

Sejuta sesal hinggap dihatinya, melihat sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang dipenuhi kilatan amarah dan dendam.

Ditengah-tengah suasana kacau itu, Naruto hanya menatap datar mantan sahabatnya itu, sambil melangkah pelan menuju kearahnya.

Hingga,

["Kami telah menemukannya!"]

"Tap!"

Pria pirang itu berhenti melangkah. Ditatapnya langit yang kehitaman itu. Sembilan tomoe di kedua rinnegannya berputar pelan.

**"Tik!"**

Terjangan batuan meteor itu mulai menyusut.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya tampak terkejut. Hingga Sekarang pandangan mereka beralih kearah pria pirang itu.

Naruto sendiri sekarang tengah kembali membentuk head seal. Hingga dengan penuh tenaga, dihentakkanya kedua telapak tangannya ketanah.

"**Brakkk!"**

**"Syuuuuttt!"**

Tiba-tiba disekeliling Naruto muncul sebuah dinding transparan yang membentuk sebuah kubah yang berukuran cukup besar.

Gaara dan yang lainnya terkejut.

Sasuke Yang melihat kubah itu Bersiap untuk menghadapi kondisi yang mungkin akan semakin memburuk.

Hingga,,

**"Booff!"**

**"Booff!"**

**"Booff!"**

**"Booff!"**

Asap putih mengepul didalam kubah itu. Semua kembali dilanda keterkejutan.

Hingga asap itu perlahan mereda. Perlahan terlihat siluet tubuh beberapa orang didalam kubah itu.

Kiba dan yang lainnya terbelalak tak percaya, ya didalam lingkaran pelindung itu, telihat 3 orang wanita, dan 2 anak kecil tengah terikat. Yang tidak lain adalah..

"Inami?!" teriak Kiba terkejut.

"Tenten?! Zuki?!" ujar Neji tak percaya.

"Ino!" ucap Shikamaru pelan.

Dan..

"I-inata?!" lirih Sasuke , tak kalah terkejut dari yang lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek! Lepaskan istriku!" teriak Kiba emosi sambil berlari kearah pelindung itu, diikuti anggota Rookie 9 lainnya.

Gaara sendiri tampak syok.

"**Duk! Duk! Duk!"**

"LEPASKAN MEREKA!" teriak Neji sambil memukul-mukul dinding pelindung itu, sesampainya dia disana.

Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dengan cepat Susanoonya segera menembakkan anak panahnya kearah pelindung itu.

**"Syyuuuttt!"**

**"Bllaaaarrrr!"**

"Whussss!"

Semua mata kembali terbelalak.

Dinding transparan itu masih utuh, tanpa ada goresan sedikitpun.

Sasuke emosi, dengan gerakan cepat, Susanoonya terus menembakkan anak panahnya.

Sedangkan didalam pelindung itu, Naruto yang semula diam, perlahan berjalan kearah barisan itu, melangkah mendekati wanita berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk bersimpuh itu.

"**Tap!"**

**"Greeepp!"**

**"Aggghh-"**

Wanita itu menjerit tertahan, akibat jambakan kuat Naruto. Kepalanya mengadah keatas, tepat kearah Naruto yang tengah menatapnya.

Tubuh mungil wanita itu bergetar ketakutan, airmata mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Bibirnya mungilnya terus menjerit tertahan dibalik lilitan kain merah, yang membekap bibirnya itu.

"**Duk! Duk! Duk!"**

"BRENGSEKK! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI ISTRIKUUU!" teriak Kiba Histeris, dari luar, sambil terus memukul dinding itu.

**"Agghhh-"**

Kedua kelopak mata Kiba kembali melebar.

Sekarang didalam sana, pria pirang itu tengah menyeret paksa, istrinya dengan menarik rambut cokelat panjangnya.

"Arrrrggghhhh!"

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Naruto sendiri, terus berjalan santai sambil menarik rambut wanita itu, menyeretnya secara kasar, mengabaikan teriakan suami wanita itu, maupun jeritan tertahan wanita itu. Ya, dirinya tak peduli. Dirinya terus berjalan kearah pria berambut jabrik cokelat itu. Yang terus memukul-mukul dinding transparan ciptaannya itu, dengan brutal.

"**Tap!"**

"**Aggghh-" **jerit Wanita itu, karena rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Tenten menangis sambil menatap nanar istri sahabatnya itu, begitu juga dengan Ino, mereka berdua betul-betul tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dengan kondisi sama-sama terikat dan dalam kondisi hamil tua.

"**Tap!"**

**"Gyuut!"**

**"Brruuuaggghh!"**

Dengan kuat dilemparkannya wanita malang itu kedinding transparan itu, tepat didepan suaminya.

"INAMIIIII!" jerit Kiba histeris, sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh sang istri dari balik dinding itu.

Darah segar mengalir deras dari kening wanita itu, akibat kuatnya hantaman pria pirang itu, tubuhnya sekarang tergolek lemah didekat dinding itu, tepat dihadapan suaminya.

"**Greeepp!"**

Dengan kasar, Naruto menarik kembali rambut wanita itu, memaksanya untuk duduk bersimpuh, kemudian pria pirang itu membuka lilitan kain yang membekap mulut wanita itu.

"**Syyuuut!"**

"Agghhh-to-tolong ja-jangan sa-sakiti aku..." tangis wanita itu, setelah bekapan dibibirnya dibuka.

Naruto terdiam. Ditatapnya datar wanita malang itu. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kesamping, menatap suami wanita itu, yang sekarang tengah memukul-mukul dinding ciptaannya itu dengan brutal. Dan entah kenapa melihat wajah pria jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik , membuat emosinya tersulut. Dan Kemudian telapak tangan kanannya terangkat, dan...

"**PLAK!"**

Digamparnya keras pipi wanita itu, menyebabkan tubuh mungilnya terhempas kesamping dengan kuat.

"HENTIKAAANN!" teriak Kiba kesetanan.

"**Greeepp!""**

**"**Agghhh..."

Diseretnya kembali wanita itu kearah suaminya.

**"**Sruugh!"

Ditariknya kuat rambut wanita itu lagi, memaksanya untuk berdiri, tepat didepan Suaminya. Kiba sendiri menangis, melihat istrinya yang diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sasuke terus menembakkan anak panahnya, dengan brutal.

Sakura, dan yang lainnya juga tampak berusaha keras menghancurkan dinding transparan itu. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Dinding itu betul-betul sangat kuat.

Didalam kubah sendiri, Naruto sekarang tengah asyik menganiaya istri mantan sahabatnya itu.

"A-anata-aghh..A-aku baik-baik sa-saja..." lirih wanita itu susah payah, sambil berusaha bangun dan tersenyum lirih, berusaha menenangkan sang suami. Setela dirinya digampar Naruto.

Kiba menggeleng, dengan airmata yang mengalir deras.

Hingga tiba-tiba,,

"Greeep!"

"**Duagghh!"**

Kiba melotot.

**"Duagghh!"**

**"Duagghh!"**

**"**Hentikan... HENTIKAAAANNN!"

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

**"Duagghh!"**

**"Duagghhh!"**

Dengan mengcengkeram kepala belakang wanita itu, Naruto terus menghantamkan wajah wanita itu kedinding transparan itu, dengan kuat. Tepat dihadapan suami wanita itu.

"**duaggghh!"**

**"Duagghh!"**

"hentikan, hiks.. Hentikan!". Jerit Kiba putus asa, sambil memukul-mukul dinding itu tak bertenaga. Dengan kedua mata terpejam, tak sanggup melihat adegan sadis itu.

Darah sendiri terus terhempas keluar dari kening wanita itu. Dinding transaran itu mulai tertutupi oleh percikan darah.

"**Duagghh!"**

**"Duagghh!"**

**"Arggghhhhhh! Arggghhhhh!" **teriak kiba kesetanan, sambil menjambaki rambut cokelatnya kuat-kuat.

**"duagggggghhh!"**

**"DUAAGGHH!"**

hingga hantaman terakhir menyebabkan Kepala berambut cokelat panjang itu hancur berantakan, organ lunak seperti lemak itu berceceran disekelilingnya. Menciptakan sebuah lukisan abstrak didinding itu.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!" jerit Kiba putus asa, diiringi dengan hembusan nafas terakhir dari sang istri.

"**Brugh!**"

Dua tubuh yang terpisahkan oleh dinding itu jatuh secara bersamaan. Tubuh wanita dengan kepala hancur itu jatuh, dan bersandar didinding itu, diikuti dengan Kiba yang juga jatuh berlutut, sambil memandang hampa dinding transparan yang dipenuhi percikan darah itu.

Yang lainnya juga sama, jatuh terduduk dengan linangan airmata.

Hingga...

**"Kyyaaaa! Lepas, lepaskan aku!**"

"TENTEN!" teriak Neji keras, sambil berlari kesisi lain kubah transparan itu, yang berbentuk setengah bulat itu.

"AYAH! TOLONG IBU, TOLONG IBU!"

"ZUKI!" teriak Neji, Lagi.

"**Tap!"**

Kedua kelopak mata Neji terbelalak.

**"**Tidak... Tidak... JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA ISTRIKU, BRENGSEEKKK!" teriak Neji, Sambil memukul-mukul dinding itu dengan keras.

"**Kyaaaaa!" **

wanita itu dengan cepat beringsut mundur, namun Naruto dengan cepat menarik kaki kiri wanita bercepol dua itu. Lalu menghempaskannya dengan kuat ketanah.

"**Bruaagh!"**

**"Ohokk!"**

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti ibu!" teriak Bocah lelaki berambut panjang itu sambil berlari kearah Naruto yang tengah bersiap untuk menganiaya ibunya.

"**Tap!".**

Naruto memandang datar kearah anak kecil yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangan itu, berniat menghalangi langkahnya.

"**Greeepp!"**

tak mau mengambil pusing, Naruto dengan cepat menjambak rambut anak kecil itu. Mengangkatnya dan, melemparnya kesamping, tepat didinding, dimana dibaliknya sang ayah anak itu tengah berusaha membobol dinding itu.

"**Syuuuut!**

**"DUUUAAGGGHH!"**

Tubuh mungil itu langsung remuk, akibat lemparan monster Naruto. Tepat didepan ayahnya.

"ZUKIIIIIIIII!" teriak Neji kesetanan.

"Zuki-kun... Hiks!" Sakura menutup wajahnya, tak mampu melihat pemandangan sadis itu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"**Bruughh!"**

Shikamaru jatuh berlutut.

Sedangkan didalam kubah itu,

"Zu-zuki-kun..." lirih Tenten susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, apalagi dirinya yang tengah berbadan dua ini.

"Hiks..." isaknya, sambil menangis lirih.

Naruto hanya menatap datar pemandangan itu, dan kembali melangkah, mendekati wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Na-naruto... Ka-kau boleh membunuhku, ta-tapi tolong, biarkan, bi-biarkan anak yang dalam ka-kandunganku ini tetap hidup."

"A-aku mohon, Naruto..."

"A-aku mohon..."

"**Tap!" **

Pria itu terdiam.

"Membiarkannya hidup, juga percuma... Cepat atau lambat **Dunia **ini akan segera **Hancur!" Ucap Naruto datar. Sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya, tepat diatas perut Tenten, yang membuncit itu.**

"**Duagghhh!" **

Diinjaknya kuat perut wanita malang itu.

**"**Aggghhh!"

"HENTIKAANN!" teriak Neji histeris dari luar.

"Satu-satunya kesalahanmu, adalah menjadi istri **Pria Keparat **itu!"

"**Duaagghhh!"**

**"Duaagghhh!"**

Tangan Tenten terangkat kearah Neji yang berada dibalik dinding kubah itu. Meminta pertolongan.

"**Duaagghhh!"**

**"Ohok!"**

**Darah segar terus terhempas keluar dari mulut wanita malang itu. Kedua tangannya susah payah bergerak, menutupi perutnya yang mulai berdarah itu, mencoba melindungi janinnya. **

"**Duaagghhh!"**

"**Duaagghhh!"**

"**Duaagghhh!"**

"A-aku mohon, kasihanilah istriku..."

"Aku mohon, hiks!"

"Naruto... NARUUTOOO!" Teriak Neji putus asa.

"**Duaagghhh!"**

Tak memperdulikan darah yang terciprat di tubuh bagian bawahnya, pria pirang bertato itu terus menginjak-ijak perut wanita yang juga adalah mantan temannya itu.

"**Duaagghhh!"**

"Aghhh-"

Hingga tubuh itu berhenti bergerak, Naruto terus menginjak-ngijaknya, seperti orang kesetanan. Sampai kesadaran muncul, baru dirinya menghentikan aksinya. Sambil menatap mayat wanita yang tengah terlentang itu, dengan kondisi perut nyaris hancur, dan dibagian kirinya terlihat sebuah segumpal daging, yang nyaris tak berbentuk lagi.

Kemudian Naruto meraih kaki kiri mayat wanita itu, kemudian... Melemparnya kearah dinding transparan itu.

"Syuuuuttt!"

"Duuggg!"

Seketika mayat itu menempel didinding itu, yang secara tidak langsung membuat semua orang yang berada diluar dinding itu melihat secara jelas kondisi mayat itu.

"Arrrggghhhhh,,,, **ARRRRGGGGHHHH!"** Neji menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila.

"Ho-hoek!" Sakura tak mampu menahan desakan perutnya, memaksa memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tap, tap, tap!"

Shikamaru berlari cepat mendekat kearah dinding itu.

"Na-naruto, jangan lakukan apapun terhadap istriku, se-sebagai gantinya, bunuh aku, bunuh aku!" teriak Shikamaru.

Sedangkan didalam sana, Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah Shikamaru. Dan mulai melangkah mendekati wanita berambut blonde itu, yang sekarang tengah dipeluk oleh seorang bocah lelaki berambut raven yang tengah ketakutan.

Menyadari penawarannya tak di tanggapi, Shikamaru semakin liar.

"Naruto, Aku mohon jangan sakiti dia! Bunuh aku, bunuh saja aku!"

"Tap!"

"Naruto, aku mohon.. Kasihanilah istriku, Naruto!" lirih Shikamaru dengan airmata yang mengalir dikedua matanya.

Ino menggigil ketakutan.

"Sret!"

Kaki kanan Naruto terangkat, tepat dihadapan Ino.

"TIDAAKKKKK!"

**"Duaggghh!"**

Dengan kuat ditendangnya kepala wanita itu.

"**Bruuugghh!"**

"Aggghhhh!"

Ino menjerit kesakitan, akibat posisinya sekarang yang jatuh tertelungkup, yang tentu saja membuat perut buncitnya tertindih.

"Tap!"

Naruto menatap datar wanita itu. Tubuhnya perlahan jongkok, dan kemudian diraihnya helaian rambut blonde itu.

"agghhh!"

Wanita blonde itu kembali menjerit kesakitan akibat jambakan kuat Naruto.

Kepalanya dipaksa mengadah, dengan posisinnya yang tengah tertelungkup itu.

Ekspresi kesakitan terlukis jelas diwajah wanita itu, yang dihiasi airmata. Perutnya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan.

"Na-naruto, A-ampun... A-ampuni a-aku!" lirih wanita itu susah payah.

"Greepp!"

"Ohok-"

"Duk! Duk! Duk!"

"LEPASKAN DIAAA!"

Wanita itu meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekikkan kuat Naruto dilehernya.

Naruto sendiri terus menguatkan cekikkannya. Hingga kedua mata beriris biru pudar itu mendelik keatas. Disertai perlawanannya mulai melemah.

"**Greeepp!"**

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

**"KRAKK!"**

**"BRUGH!"**

"Hah... Hah... Tidak... INOOOOO!" jerit Shikamaru keras, memecah kesunyian.

"Hiks,, hiks!" Sakura juga menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya, dengan tubuh bergetar.

Neji dan kiba tampak hanya terduduk dengan pandangan kosong.

Hingga,,,

"INATA!"

Teriak Sasuke keras, menyentakkan semuanya.

didalam sana, Naruto tengah berjalan sambil menjinjing bocah raven itu, dengan mencengkeram surai ravennya dan mengangkatnya. Tidak ada teriakan kesakitan ataupun perlawanan lainnya, bocah raven itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi hampa dan kosong dari kedua oniksnya.

Sedangkan diluar sana, Sasuke berteriak, mencoba memperingati Naruto.

**"Tap!"**

Hingga langkah Naruto sampai tepat didepan Sasuke. Dengan perlahan dilepaskannya cengkeramannya, membuat tubuh bocah itu jatuh kebawah.

"**INATAAA!"**

Naruto mempersiapkan kaki kirinya diatas kepala bocah itu.

Dan...

**"DUAAGGGGHHH!**

**xXx**

Diatas sebuah bukit di pinggiran desa Konoha, Zetsu hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu berkata-kata. Dipandanginya desa itu, desa yang kondisinya nyaris hancur. Lubang-lubang besar tercipta diberbagai tempat. Kobaran api sendiri masih terus berkobar, di reruntuhan bangunan itu. Jeritan dan lolongan kesakitan masih terdengar disana.

Pandangan Zetsu beralih kearah langit yang kehitaman itu. Dirinya masih tidak habis pikir. Ya, hal yang seperti ini tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya, cara seperti ini, apa tuannya itu betul-betul ingin memusnahkan umat manusia?

Terkadang dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan perubahan tuannya itu. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda baik hati, yang suka menolong, tanpa memperdulikan kondisinya sendiri. Baik, humoris, dan selalu ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia. Dan... Sekarang dirinya berubah 180 derajat, menjadi pria Dingin, kejam, tak berperasaan, dan penuh dendam.

Manusia memang rumit. Ya... Itu memang tak terbantahkan.

Dunia, sendiri telah mengalami dua kali diambang kehancuran.

pertama, oleh serangan Kaguya, yang berhasil dilanjutkan yang kedua, oleh serangan Madara, yang juga berhasil dihentikan. Dan sekarang yang ketiga, akankah ini benar-benar menjadi akhir dari dunia?

Akankah sekarang, para D**ewa **yang '**Sesungguhnya' itu** akan **Bergerak?**

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang panjang.

Zetsu menyeringai. Hingga tiba-tiba..

"**Apa kau mau bertaruh denganku, Zetsu putih?"**

**"**Ha... Tentu saja!"

"**Siapa menurutmu yang akan menjadi 'Pemenangnya'?"**

"Hn. Bukankah Sudah sangat jelas ?!"

**TBC..**

**Siapakah orang yang menemui Zetsu itu?**

**Siapakah Dewa yang dimaksud Zetsu?**

**Apakah yang terjadi dengan dunia Shinobi selanjutnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hallo readers-san, dimanapun kalian berada, semoga kalian dalam kondisi baik, amin. **

**Ok, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan beribu minta maaf kepada semua readers-san, pembaca setia Ribenji, atas keterlambatan update dan jumlah wordnya yang kurang. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf. Kesibukan di duta semakin menjadi. Saya berharap readers-san mengerti. **

**Dan maaf atas jumlah kurangnya jumlah word di chapter kali ini, saya berjanji akan menambahnya di chapter depan nanti.**

dan Mengenai pertanyaan Yang ditanyakan, baik melalui komentar ataupun pm, disini, saya akan menjawabnya satu persatu,

Q : apa yang dilihat hinata itu Naruto?

A : yap, benar sekali.

Q : kemana para bijuu, bukankah Juubi sudah dipecah kembali?

A : tidak. Juubi tidak dipecah. Bisa dibilang dific ini juubi sudah tidak ada lagi, seluruh kekuatan dan Chakra Juubi yang gabungan dari sembilan biju, sudah diserap penuh oleh Naruto, melalui buah pohon Shinju yang dimakannya.

Q : apa Naruto akan membunuh Rookie 9, terutama Sasuke?

A: jawabannya ada dichapter depan. Atau anda mungkin bisa memprediksinya, bukan?

Q : jika dunia hancur dan manusia punah, apa Naruto dan Hinata akan menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang hidup dan membangun ras manusia kembali?

A : sudah dijawab dichapter ini.

Q: dimana Kakashi, apa sudah mati?

A : ya, Kakashi telah mati saat PDS ke 4.

Q : tadi kenapa Rinnegan naruto cuman 10 tomoe, bukannya 12 tomoe?

A : yang benarnya itu cuman 9 tomoe, yang kemarin itu salah ketik.

Q : darimana Author mendapat ide/inspirasi pembuatan fict ini?

A : secara terkhusus mungkin tidak ada, bisa dibilang fic ini lahir atas kekecewaan saya terhadap Karakter Dark!Naru di fict2 lain yang pernah saya baca, yang bisa dibilang terkesan setengah-setengah, dimana Naruto dibikin jahat terus kemudian kembali menjadi baik dan yang lainnya. Maka dari itu saya membuat karakter Naru disini benar-benar full-Dark atau Devil!Dark. Kejam, tak berperasaan, brutal, dan haus darah.

Q : kenapa disini Naruto begitu jahat?

A : Di sini Naruto jahat itu bukan karena tanpa alasan yang jelas, sangat jelas malahan. Naruto dihianati oleh orang-orang yang telah diperjuangkannya. Bayangkan saja, Padahal Alasan kenapa Naruto memakan buah Shinju, itu juga demi menyelamatkan dunia shinobi. Dan malahan Dia dipenjarakan. Dan tak satupun teman-teman seperjuangannya yang membelanya. Ditambah pula mendengar kabar, yang dicintai menikah dengan orang lain, aduh... Lengkaplah. Gimana Naruto ngga sekejam itu, coba?

Ok mungkin sekian yah, sesi tanya jawabnya. Dan saya mau mengucapkan berjuta-juta terimakasih terhadap komentar-komentar dan pm, yang telah saya baca semua, yang berisi kritikan yang membangun, suport, dukungan, dan pujian, yang betul-betul sangat saya hargai. Dan sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya, atas kesediaan Readers-san semua, pembaca setia fict ini, yg telah meluangkan waktu, perhatian dan juga kuotanya mungkin, demi membaca fict ini, terimakasih banyak.

Dan saya kembali meminta maaf atas semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, saya betul-betul minta maaf.

**Dan, Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : RIBENJI **

**Rated : M ( Violence )**

**Pairing : No pairing**

**Genre : Action, Gore, and Tragedy. **

**Summary :**

**dia dihianati, dia dipenjara dan, dia dicap sebagai PENGHIANAT/ tidak ada satupun sahabatnya yang menjenguknya dipenjara. orang yang disukainya dan orang yang menyukainya pergi meninggalkanya/ hingga seseorang yang mengubahnya/ dia kembali dengan dendam yang membara kepada dunia shinobi/ bersetting tujuh tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke4/ warn: Strong !naru, Rinnegan, Full power of Juubi.**

**untuk postur tubuh Naruto disini, saya menirunya dari karakter Jin kazama, tekken.**

**Warning : Yang tidak suka, dipersilahkan menekan tombol Back, di layar smartphone, anda!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Menerima kritikan dan saran, namun harus menggunakan kata-kata dan bahasa yang sopan dan membangun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Rasa Kebencian atau Dendam, mungkin tidak akan bisa menyakiti orang yang tidak anda sukai itu secara langsung. Tetapi, setiap hari, setiap malam, dan sepanjang waktu, dalam kehidupan anda, perasaan itu akan terus menggerogoti anda.**_

_**.Norman vincent peale.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 8**

**Kehancuran Dunia [part 4] **

**[ Akhir Yang telah Ditakdirkan ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**A-ayah... Hiks... I-ibu..."

"Hiks..."

Anak kecil itu menangis diantara reruntuhan bangunan itu.

Tubuh kecilnya nan ringkih tampak jatuh tertelungkup dengan kedua kakinya tengah dihimpit sebuah balok kayu. Darah sendiri tak henti-hentinya keluar. Sakit, kakinya sangat sakit. Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Hiks... "

Semua ini terjadi begitu cepat, dirinya bahkan baru selesai makan waktu sore itu bersama keluarganya. Hingga tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda yang tidak diketahuinya menghantam atap rumahnya. Dan semuanya gelap, hingga tepat setelah dirinya tersadar, semuanya telah seperti ini.

Dadanya sesak, airmata mengalir deras dikedua matanya, darah terus mengalir. hingga tak lama, Kedua kelopak kecil itu menutup secara perlahan. Ya, satu buah nyawa akhirnya melayang sia-sia.

Diatas langit sana, awan hitam itu terus bergemuruh, hingga tetes-tetes air itu turun. Menghujani tanah yang ternoda oleh darah merah itu. Seakan berduka, atas tragedi yang menimpa dunua itu.

**xXx**

"Kenapa..."

"Tap!"

"...kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Hening.

seringai lirih, terbentuk di sudut bibir pria raven itu.

"Apa karena kau dipenjara?"

Tanya itu lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

Kepala berambut raven itu mengadah, membuat tetesan air hujan itu membasahi wajah pucatnya.

" Apa karena aku merebut impianmu?"

Tubuhnya bergerak.

"Apa karena aku telah merebut gelar pahlawanmu?"

"Atau..."

**"Tap!"**

"Apa Karena aku telah menikahi Hinata?"

"Jlebbb!"

Suasana semakin mencekam.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Jadi benar ya..." lirihnya lagi, dengan airmata mengalir, yang tersamarkan oleh tetesan hujan itu.

"...HANYA KARENA WANITA, KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA, HA?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan suara sangat keras.

" JAWAB AKU!" kedua onixnya melotot.

"KALAU MEMANG INI HANYA MASALAH WANITA, SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDA-"

"**KRAAKK!"**

**"PRAANGG!"**

dinding transparan itu hancur berantakan, seketika tubuh kekar itu melesat kearah Sasuke, dan...

"**BUUAAGGGHH!"**

Tubuh sang Hokage seketika terpental puluhan, atau ratusan meter kebelakang.

Semua orang terkejut.

**"Tap!"**

Naruto berdiri tegap, dengan aura hitam yang terpencar kuat dari tubuh kekarnya. Terlihat jelas ekspresi murka diwajahnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Grrrrrr!"

"Arrrggg!"

Dengan penuh dendam dan amarah, pria cokelat jabrik itu berlari menuju kearah Naruto, bersiap untuk menerjangnya.

Sadar akan ancaman itu, dengan cepat Naruto mengcengkeram wajah Kiba, dengan tangan kanannya.

"**Greeeppp!"**

Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto Mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, dan menghantamkannya kesebuah batu bundar yang berada didepannya itu.

"**Brruuuagggghh!"**

"**Kraakk!"**

**"KRAAAKKK!"**

Suara retakan tulang, dan remukkan, memecah kesunyian yang ada, disusul dengan hancurnya Kepala berambut cokelat jabrik itu.

Semua kembali terkejut.

Dan dengan tidak peduli, Naruto melempar tubuh mantan sahabatnya itu. Namun, tepat ketika tubuhnya hendak bergerak, tiba-tiba...

"_**Kagemane no jutsu!"**_**"** teriak Shikamaru dengan keras, diiringi dengan airmata yang mengalir deras dikedua matanya.

**"Syuuuuttt"**

**"Gyuutt!"**

Dengan cepat bayangan Naruto dikunci.

"Tuchikage, SEKARANG!" teriak Shikamaru lagi.

Dengan cepat Kurotsuchi membentuk sebuah head seal dengan kedua tangannya.

_**"Jinton : Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!" **_teriaknya keras.

Seketika, tubuh Naruto terkurung didalam kubus transparan itu, dan...

"Kai!"

"**BUMMM!"**

**"Wusssshhhhh!"**

Ledakan besar seketika tercipta. Disekeliling kubus itu bahkan sampai menghitam, karena kuatnya ledakan itu.

**"**Hosh, hosh, hosh!"

"Berhasilkah..?"

Semua mata yang ada memandang cemas kearah asap ledakan itu.

Hingga asap ledakan itu memudar perlahan.

"**Deg!"**

Shikamaru dan yang lainnya melotot tak percaya.

Di sana, tubuh yang seharusnya hancur lebur itu, justru terlihat berdiri tenang tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Terdiam.

"Apa yang kita hadapi ini?"

**"**Bagaimana bisa..."

**"Tap!"**

Dengan aura kehitaman yang pekat, sosok pirang itu melangkah dengan langkah pelan. otot-otot diseluruh bagian tubuh atasnya tampak mengeras, membuat sosoknya terlihat menyeramkan. Dada bidangnya tampak semakin naik, membuat semua orang dapat melihat dengan jelas tato, yang membentuk sebait kalimat itu.

**"**_**Hakai sa Reta Kokoro" (* **_**Hati yang telah Hancur)**

Dan...

"_**RIBENJI"**_

Diam. Semua yang disana sangat sadar arti kata itu.

"**Tap!"**

Shikamaru menatap sosok itu dalam diam dengan posisinya yang tengah berdiri berlutut, membuatnya mengadah agar bisa melihat sosok tinggi tegap itu.

Begitupula dengan sosok Pirang itu, yang juga tengah menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan dingin, yang menyimpan sejuta amarah dan dendam yang siap meledak.

Hingga tanpa banyak aksi, kepalan tangan Naruto bergerak. Posisi mereka seperti layaknya sebuah eksekusi mati, dengan sosok pirang itu sebagai seorang algojo dengan Pedang yang amat tajam di genggamannya, sedangkan pria nanas itu sebagai seorang terdakwa yang pasrah, menemui ajalnya.

Kedua bola mata yang biasanya memperlihatkan aura malas itu, seketika melotot. Sang Sekretaris Hokage itu, tampak bergetar ketakutan, nafasnya naik turun.

Dan...

"**BUAAAGGGGGHHH!"**

Darah segar dan cairan kuning itu terlotar keudara. kepala berambut nanas itu langsung pecah, hancur berantakan, dengan tubuhnya yang terlempar puluhan meter kebelakang dengan kuat.

"Shikamaru... Hiks.."

"**Tap!"**

Di sibaknya telapak tangan kanannya itu, membuat darah yang tertempel disana terhempas.

Dan dengan rasa murka yang kuat, Naruto kembali berjalan kesamping, kearah Neji, yang sekarang tengah duduk bersimpuh itu.

"**Greep!"**

Dijambaknya rambut cokelat panjang itu, memaksa pria bermata putih itu untuk mengadah.

Kosong.

Tatapan pria itu kosong.

Dan tanpa banyak basa-basi, dicengkeramnya kuat rahang Neji. Sambil tangan kirinya bergerak ke belakang, kearah kantong kunainnya.

"**Greeepp!"**

Dibalikkannya tubuh Neji menghadap kearah yang lainnya.

Diangkatnya dagu pria berambut cokelat panjang itu, memaksanya mengadah, dengan sebilah kunai telah bersiaga di leher pria itu. tubuh yang semula pasrah itu, mulai bergerak. Neji mulai memberontak. Namun terlambat,

"**Syatt-"**

**"Ugh!"** tubuh itu tersentak. Naruto semakin mengangkat dagu pria itu tinggi-tinggi.

"**Syaatt-"**

"**Crooot!" **darah menyemprot keluar dari sayatan itu.

Mata kunai itu semakin menekan.

**"Ugh-ughh!" **tubuh itu semakin menggelepar, kedua mata berwarna putih itu sampai melotot, mengekspresikan bagaimana rasa sakitnya dan bahkan kedua tangannya bergerak, mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto dengan kuat.

Hujan terus turun dengan lebat.

Semua yang disana dipaksa untuk melihat secara langsung detik demi detik aksi pembegalan sadis itu. Bagaimana mata kunai itu merobek leher sang kepala Klan Hyuuga yang tersohor itu.

Naruto sendiri sengaja melambat-lambatkan gerakannya.

"**Syaatt-"**

**"Crooott!"**

darah pekat itu kembali menyembur keluar. Membuat tanah yang di depan Neji basah oleh darahnya sendiri, bercampur dengan genangan air hujan itu. Sedang di robekan yang semakin melebar itu, darah tampak semakin deras mengalir, Turun, mengalir kebawah, membasahi baju pria berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"**Ughh-ughh!"** mata putih itu memerah, tubuhnya bergoncang akibat menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Hiks,, hentikan..." jerit wanita berambut pink itu sambil menutup kedua telinganya, tidak tahan mendengar rintihan kesakitan sahabatnya itu.

Hingga...

"**Syaatt-crassshhhh!"**

Kerongkongan itu terputus. Darah segar kembali menyembur keluar dengan deras. Dan dengan tangan berlumuran darah, didorongnya belakang kepala Neji, hingga tubuh yang lehernya setengah putus itu, jatuh terjerembab di tanah, dengan darah terus menyemprot keluar.

Tragis.

Para mantan rookie 9 itu, dibantai satu persatu.

Suasana ditempat itu menegang. Sang Tuchikage tampak bergetar ketakutan. Semuanya betul-betul ditekan secara mental.

Hingga tiba-tiba, pria berambut bob yang semula berdiri itu, berlari kencang kearah Naruto. Tubuhnya yang dilapisi pakaian hijau ketat itu tampak membara . dan dengan cepat diangkatnya kaki kanannya, hendak menendang pria Kuning itu.

"Syuuuttt!"

"**Duaaaggghhh!"**

Tendangannya sukses mendarat di samping kepala Naruto.

Semuanya kembali tersentak, ya... bahkan dengan tendangan super kuat Lee pun, tak membuat tubuh pria pirang itu bergerak seinchipun dari posisinya,

Hening.

"Greeep!"

Jemari-jemari kekar itu mencengkeram kuat pergelangan kaki yang bertengger di bahu kirinya itu.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan?" **desisnya tajam, dengan suara berat.

"Gluup"

Lee meneguk paksa ludahnya. Tubuh kekar dengan balutan otot-otot terbentuk itu terlihat begitu sadis.

Sosok kuning itu terlihat bertambah murka, Terlihat jelas dari urat lehernya yang menegang.

**"Kau betul-betul Menjengkelkan!"**

Dengan cepat Naruto meraih kepala Lee, kemudian dihantamkannya kelututnya.

"**Sreek!"**

**"Duaaggghh!"**

Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, dihantamnya dengan kuat pipi pria berambut bob itu.

**"Buuaaggghhh!"**

**"Aggghh-"**

Darah segar terhempas keluar dari mulut Lee, tubuhnya seketika terhempas kesamping.

**"Bruaaggh!"**

Tubuh pria bob itu jatuh tertelungkup ditanah dengan keras. Belum selesai, tubuh Naruto bersiap akan menendangnya, namun tiba-tiba!

Sakura muncul dibelakang Naruto, sambil memeluk kaki kirinya.

"**Greeepp!"**

"Hiks,,, aku mohon jangan lakukan, Naruto... Aku mohon... Hiks.." tangis Sakura sambil memeluk erat kaki kiri Naruto.

Namun,,

"Greeep!"

"Aggghhh!" jerit Sakura kesakitan, akibat jambakan kuat Naruto pada rambut pink panjangnya.

**"Deg!"**

Ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya, Sakura dilanda rasa syok, tepat setelah dirinya melihat kedua mata merah itu. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan. Ketakutan yang belum pernah dirasakannya, selama ini. Hingga airmata mengalir turun dari kedua permata emeraldnya, disertai dengan basahnya celananya.

Naruto sendiri sekarang betul-betul sangat, sangat kesal. Hingga Tangan kirinya bergerak mencengkeram leher wanita pink itu.

"Agghh-ohok!"

Tubuh mungil itu meronta-ronta, kedua tangan putihnya bergerak meremas lengan kekar yang sekarang tengah mencekiknya itu.

"Ugghhh-

Naruto melepaskan cekikkannya.

"Bruukkk!" tubuh wanita pink itu jatuh ketanah.

Pria pirang itu berjalan kebelakang.

Hingga.

"Sreeettt!"

Semua mata kembali melotot.

Ya, bagaimana tidak, batu yang seukuran rumah itu diangkat dengan mudah oleh pria pirang itu.

"Tap!"

Sambil mengangkat batu besar itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, Pria pirang itu kembali berjalan, berjalan kearah Sakura yang sekarang tengah menggigil ketakutan.

"Tap!"

"Ugghh-" pria berambut bob itu tersadar dari pingsannya, tubuhnya bergerak, namun tiba-tiba kedua bola matanya melotot, takkala dirinya melihat kedepan.

Sakura yang tengah jatuh bersimpuh ditanah, dengan empat meteran didepannya berdiri pria pirang itu, sambil mengangkat sebuah batu besar. Lee tersentak.

"SAKURA-CHAN, AWAASS!" Teriaknya sambil bangkit berdiri, berlari dengan cepat kearah wanita pink itu.

Naruto sendiri bersiap hendak melemparkan batu besar itu kearah mantan teman setimnya itu.

"Syuuutttt!"

"Wusshhhh!"

Batu besar itu terlempar. Hingga dengan jarak satu meteran, tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura didorong oleh Lee, dan...

"**Bruuuuaagggghhhhhh!"**

Tubuh pria bob itu sukses dihantam batu besar itu. Darah merah terciprat disekeliling batu besar itu.

"L-lee..." lirih Sakura pelan, kedua matanya menatap tak percaya kearah batu besar yang dihiasi percikan darah itu.

"Tidak... **LEEEEE!"** teriak Sakura pilu.

"Bruukk!" tubuh sang Tuchikage ambruk.

"Greeepp!" Gaara meremas rambut merahnya kasar. Wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi sekarang menunjukkan raut keputusasaan.

Hingga tangan pria merah itu bergerak meraih kunai yang tergeletak ditanah itu.

Tangisan Sakura terhenti. Ditatapnya sang Kazekage merah itu. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Dengan tangan bergetar diangkatnya kunai itu. Bergerak kearah lehernya. Dan dengan lelehan airmata. Pria merah itu berujar pelan.

"...maafkanlah mantan sahabatmu ini, yang betul-betul tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegahnya..."

"Maafkanlah aku... Maafkanlah aku..."

Airmata semakin mengalir deras dari kedua mata beriris jade itu.

"Mungkin hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan..."

"Maaf..."

"Sreeett!"

**"Crasssssshhhh!**"

"Ohokk-"

Dengan tubuh bergetar menahan sakit, Gaara semakin menekan kunai itu kelehernya.

"Crrooott" darah menyembur keluar.

Naruto yang berada diujung sana hanya menatapnya datar. Tanpa ada ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Ohoookk!"

"Bruukk!"

Tubuh sang Kazekage jatuh berlutut.

"Ma-maaf..."

"**CRASSSSSHHHH!"**

"Bruuukkk!"

Tubuh itu jatuh tertelungkup ditanah.

"aarrrrggggghhhhhhh! Arrrrrgggghhhhh!"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu menjerit. Sambil beringsut mundur. Namun naas, sebuah kunai tiba-tiba saja melayang kearahnya.

"Syyuuuttt"

"Jleebb!"

Kedua matanya melotot.

"Bruukk!"

Tubuh sang Tuchikage jatuh ketanah, dengan sebuah kunai yang tertancap dikeningnya.

Suasana semakin mencekam di dataran berpasir yang dihiasi berbagai macam bebatuan itu. Mayat berserakan, dimana-mana, hujan sendiri turun semakin lebat.

Dan diantara mayat itu, terlihat dua orang, seorang wanita bersurai pink panjang, yang tengah jatuh berlutut, sambil terus menangis, dan seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri tegap, sambil memandang wanita itu datar.

"Sudah cukup... Hiks.."

"...sudah cukup.."

Kedua kelereng saphire itu menajam.

"Semuanya... Aku mohon,, hentikan sampai disini.."

"Tap!"

Pria itu berjalan menuju wanita pink itu.

"Hiks, tolong.."

"Tap!"

"**Semuanya belum cukup..."**

Kepala wanita itu mengadah.

"**Tidak... Lebih tepatnya..."**

**"...Semuanya baru saja dimulai!"**

**"Deg!"**

Wanita itu tersentak.

"Tap!"

Pria itu semakin mendekat.

Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam mematung.

Hingga Lengan kekar yang berlumuran darah itu terangkat.

Namun tiba-tiba..

"Wrussshhhhhh!"

Dengan reflek hebat, pria pirang itu seketika melompat, menghindari terjangan panah chakra itu.

Sakura kembali terkejut.

"Tap!"

"Blaarrrrr!"

"Wussshhhhh!"

Lagi, anak panah itu kembali dilesatkan, dan dengan cepat Naruto kembali menghindarinya.

"Tap!"

"Wusssshhhh!"

Hujan kembali mengguyur lebih lebat.

"Tap!"

Naruto memandang penuh murka kearah sosok raksasa ungu itu.

Sedangkan didalam tubuh raksasa ungu itu, sang

Hokage juga balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Drap, drap, drap, drap!"

Naruto dengan cepat berlari kencang kearah sosok Susanoo itu.

"_**Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **_ teriaknya keras.

**"Boooofff!"**

**"Grroooooaaaaaaaa!"**

Raksasa dengan sembilan tangan itu berteriak sangat keras. Dan kemudian bergerak, memeluk tubuh Susanoo jelmaan sang Hokage.

Sasuke tampak terkejut.

Dan benar saja, tanpa diduga diatas kedua raksasa itu, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada sebuah batuan meteor yang berukuran sangat-sangat besar, yang melesat turun.

Kedua kelopak mata Sasuke melebar, dicobanya menggerakan tubuh Susanoonya, namun nihil, raksasa bertangan sembilan milik pria pirang itu betul-betul mengunci pergerakannya. dan tanpa menunggu waktu, meteor itu segera menghantam kedua raksasa itu.

"WRUUSSSSHHHHH!"

"**BRUUUAGGGGHHHH!"**

Kedua raksasa itu seketika ambruk, dihimpit batuan meteor raksasa itu. Dan kemudian...

"**BUUUMMMMM!"**

Ledakan besar tercipta.

"Wusshhh!"

Sakura segera mengangkat kedua lengannya, menghindari silaunya cahaya ledakan itu.

"Braakkk!"

"Ohok!"

Sasuke terbatuk. Sambil menatap ledakan besar itu. Dirinya beruntung bisa cepat keluar dari tubuh Susanoonya itu.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh!" nafasnya memburu, sang Hokage mencoba berdiri, namun tiba-tiba..

"Eh?"

"Buuaggghh!"

Tubuhnya seketika terlempar, akibat hantaman didadanya itu.

"Braakk!"

Ditatapnya sosok pirang itu, yang sekarang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

perlahan Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, namun sebuah tendangan kembali melayang dikepalanya.

"Duuagggghh!"

Tubuhnya kembali terlempar dengan kuat.

"Tap!"

"Greeep!"

Dicengkeramnya kerah baju pria berambut biru dongker itu.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis.

"Cuih!"

Naruto terdiam.

"Grreeepp!"

Jemarinya yang tengah mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke itu tampak mengeras dan memutih, akibat menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

Kedua Rinnegan merahnya tamapak semakin menghitam.

Dengan kuat dihantamkannya keningnya ke kening sang Hokage.

"Duuaggghh!"

"Bruukkk!"

Tubuh sang Hokage kembali terjatuh. Belum selesai, tendangannya kembali dilayangkannya kedagu Sasuke.

"Duaaggghhh!"

Lagi...

Tubuh Sasuke kembali terhempas.

Dan entah kenapa, melihat wajah tenang sang Hokage, membuat Naruto semakin naik pintam, emosi amarahnya betul-betul tak terkendali.

"Greeepp!"

Kedua kelopak mata sharinggan itu melebar perlahan, dan benar saja, dengan tenaga monsternya Naruto membanting tubuh Sasuke ketanah dengan kuat.

"Bruuuagggghhh!"

"Ohok-"

Darah segar itu terhempas keluar dari mulut sang Hokage.

Pria bersurai pirang itu kembali berjalan kearah Sasuke.

"Greep!"

Dijambaknya kuat helaian rambut bersurai raven itu. Dan dengan kuat dihantamkannya kebatu itu.

"Duaaagggghh!"

"Aggghh-"

"Duaaggghhh!"

Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak, menahan tangan yang tengah menjambaknya itu. Namun sia-sia...

"Duaaggghhhh!"

"Aaggghhh-"

Sakit, keningnya sangat-sangat sakit. Sasuke terus meronta. Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto, dan berhasil. Naruto reflek termundur kebelakang.

"Agh-hosh-hosh!" Sasuke berdiri dengan susah payah, ditatapnya sosok kuning itu.

"Greeep!" jemari Naruto terkepal dengan kuat. Nafasnya naik turun. Tangan kanannya seketika diselimuti Chakra merah kehitaman.

Sasuke tersentak.

"Tap, tap, tap!"

Naruto bergerak cepat hendak menghantam Sasuke, namun..

"**Buuagggghhh!"**

Kepala itu seketika berputar 180 derajat, dan terhempas dengan kuat.

**"Bruaaggghhh!"**

Kedua onix dan Saphire itu, melebar.

Tubuh mungil itu mengejang dan menggelepar, sesaat, dan kemudian terhenti.

Kedua pria itu terhenyak.

"Sa-sakura..." lirih Sasuke pelan.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

Kedua Onix hitan itu bergulir, menatap pria pirang itu.

Dan Firasatnya memburuk.

"Buagghh!"

"Ohok-"

"Duaggghh!"

"Brugg"

Tubuhnya jatuh. Dan ditengah rasa sakitnya, Sang Hokage beringsut, mencoba merangkak. Dirinya betul-betul ketakutan, sesekali dirinya menoleh kebelakang, memastikan keberadaan mantan sahabatnya itu.

Dan kedua matanya melotot, nafasnya memburu, dipercepatnya geraknya.

Namun, kaki Tan itu segera menginjak punggung Sasuke.

"Dugh!"

"Aghh-"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar.

Sambil menginjak punggung pria raven itu, Naruto perlahan membungkuk, sambil meraih pergelangan kaki kiri, pria itu.

Ditegakkannya tubuhnya, yang tentu saja membuat kaki kiri Sasuke juga terangkat.

Sekarang terlihat seorang pria berambut raven yang tengah tertelungkup, dengan punggungnya yang tengah diinjak, kaki kirinya juga ditegakkan.

Naruto bisa merasakan getaran tubuh pria itu. Dan tanpa banyak waktu, tangan kirinya yang semula memegang pergelangan kaki pria raven itu bergerak, mencengkeram paha Sasuke, sambil tubuhnya juga perlahan kembali membungkuk.

Dan.. Dengan kuat ditekannya pergelangan kaki Sasuke kebawah, sambil menahan paha pria raven itu.

"Kraak-"

"Aghh-"

Kedua mata Sasuke melotot, tubuhnya memberontak.

"Duagh! Duagh!" dipukulnya tanah itu dengan putus asa, sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Kraak-"

Naruto sendiri terus menekan pergelangan kaki itu. Ya, dirinya hendak mematahkan kaki Pria raven itu. Dengan menginjak punggung pria itu, sambil menahan paha pria itu, dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan pergelangan kaki pria itu kebawah.

"Aghhh-"

Sasuke kembali berteriak tertahan. Kedua matanya memerah.

Hingga...

"**Krakk!"**

**"Arrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh!"**

Lutut itu akhirnya patah.

"Argggghhhh-arrgggggggg!" Sasuke menggelepar seperti cacing kepanasan, dengan kakinya yang buntung, yang terus menyemburkan darah.

Dibawah guyuran hujan itu, Naruto hanya menatapnya datar, sambil tangan kanannya memegang potongan kaki pria raven itu.

Perlahan, dibuangnya potongan kaki itu, sambil melangkah menuju pria raven itu. Sesampainya, perlahan dijambaknya rambut raven itu.

"Greeep!"

Kemudian diseretnya menuju, kearah kubangan air itu.

Sasuke meronta, Namun Naruto tak peduli.

Sesampainya disana, dibenamkannya kepala Sasuke dikubangan itu.

"**Byuurr!"**

Sasuke melawan, namun, Naruto terus membenamkan kepala itu.

Dan kemudian diangkatnya kepala itu.

**"**Hosh, hosh!" Sasuke dengan rakus meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, kondisinya betul-betul sangat memprihatinkan.

Dan kepalanya kembali dibenamkan lagi.

"**Byuurrrr!"**

Pria raven itu kembali meronta, sungguh, dari pada seperti ini dirinya lebih baik dihajar, daripada dibenamkan dalam kubangan yang telah tercampur darah ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, kepala Sasuke kembali diangkat.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!"

Belum sempat dirinya bernapas, kepalanya kembali debenamkan. Dan begitu seterusnya.

Hujan kian lebat, petir menyambar-nyambar diatas langit yang kehitaman itu.

Setelah puluhan kali membenamkan kepala pria itu, Naruto kemudian kembali menyeretnya.

"**Duaggghh!"**

Kepala Sasuke kembali dihantamkan ke batu itu.

"**Duagghhh!"**

**"Blaaarrrrr!"** petir menggelegar diangkasa.

**"Duagghhh!"**

"Braakkk!"

Tubuh itu kembali terjatuh.

Kondisi pria itu betul-betul sangat mengenaskan. Dirinya tergolek lemas, dengan kepala berlumuran darah, sedangkan kakinya yang buntung itu juga tak henti mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto yang semula diam, perlahan kembali bergerak. Dijambaknya rambut raven itu, memaksanya berdiri berlutut, kemudian, kedua ujung jemari, dari kedua tangannya bergerak masuk kemulut pria raven itu.

"**Ohok-"** Sasuke tersendak.

Jemari kiri Naruto mencengkeram rahang atas, sedangkan jemari kanannya mencengkeram rahang bawah Sasuke.

Dan ditengah aksinya itu, tiba-tiba seluruh kenangan masa lalunya terbayang. Naruto terhenyak. Bayangan itu dimulai dari masa kanak-kanaknya, masa ketika dirinya bertemu jiraiya, dan berlanjut terus, sampai ketika dirinya dipenjara.

"AARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Teriaknya keras, sambil menguak rahang Sasuke.

**"KRAKKKKK!"**

Bibir itu robek, disusul dengan terkoyaknya rahang itu.

"**Bruuk"** tubuh Sasuke jatuh ketanah, dengan rahang atas yang telah terkoyak. Dirinya tewas secara mengenaskan.

"**BLAARRRRR!"** Petir kembali menggelegar dilangit hitam itu.

Tetesan air hujan menjadi saksi bisu atas tragedi berdarah itu.

Pria yang menjadi pelaku utama atas tragedi itu, tampak berdiri terdiam.

Perlahan kepalanya mengadah.

Ditatapnya langit yang kehitaman itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

Tanah yang dipijaknya bergoncang dengan kuat. Saking kuatnya bukit batu yang berada disana lonsor. Kondisi itu terus terjadi cukup lama.

Naruto tampak hanya diam, hingga tatapannya tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang aneh, diarah pinggir laut sana.

Tubuhnya seketika menghilang, dan kemudian muncul disebuah bukit dipinggiran pantai, di wilayah kumogakure.

Dan terlihatlah sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan . ya, ditengah badai yang berkecamuk itu, air laut itu terlihat membentuk sebuah pusaran air, yang sangat besar. Pusaran air yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat oleh manusia manapun.

Pria kekar itu terdiam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kilat putih dari langit, menyambar pusaran air itu, dan seketika, pusaran air laut itu bergerak naik, membentuk sebuah menara dari air yang sangat tinggi.

Terdiam. Insting pria itu menajam.

Dan benar saja, diatas menara air itu, muncul sebuah objek misterius, yang terlihat berdiri dengan angkuh diatas menara air itu.

**"Blaarrrrrr!" **

**"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN, MANUSIA?!" **tanya objek misterius itu dengan suara berat yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**Siapakah objek misterius itu?**

**Dan bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

**Nantikan kelanjutan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Halo readers-san! Kita kembali berjumpa agi! **

**Dan maaf atas keterlambatan update. Saya betul-betul minta maaf [T.T] **

**semoga keselamatan dan berkah selalu menyertai kita, dimana pun kita berada, amin! **

**Ok, kita telah sampai pada permulaan cerita, kenapa permulaan? Ya... Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kepada Sakura, Semuanya baru saja dimulai! Dimulai dari Chap besok sampai seterusnya, semuanya akan dipenuhi adegan pertarungan. Pertarungan antara "PENGUASA" dengan "YANG DIKUASAI"**.

Ok, mari kita masuk di sesi tanya-jawab Chap 7 kemaren.

**Q : Apakah naruto akan melawan dewa yang sesungguhnya ?(kami-sama) **

**A : hehehehehe,, biar waktu aja yang menjawabnya, ya,, takutnya dikasih bocoran ngga seru lagi, ya ngga?**

**Q : tsunade, sizune, anko, kankuro, darui, dll ko ga kelihatan...**

**apa cuma fokus ke roky 9 ja...?**

**A : Mereka telah tewas saat PDN 4, Kecuali Tsunade, yg meninggal setahun setelah pengangkatan si Hokage pantat ayam. Sedangkan Shino , dia juga saya bikin tewas, saat PDN 4. Yang di chap 1 itu, adalah kesalahan penulisan.**

**Q : Aku mau complaint thor, kenapa naruto mau mencari reinkarnasi hinata? Dan kenapa hinata mati mjd partikel" debu. Seharusnya hinata mati dibunuh naruto didepan sasuke dan teman"nya terus hinata bilang kalo sebenarnya dia masih mencintai naruto dan dipaksa menikah dengan sasuke oleh para tetua, biar tambah nyesek gitu, dan naruto tetap tidak peduli dan membunuh hinata dengan SADIS. Itu baru namanya dark full ,,.**

**A : . Sepertinya cukup banyak yang kecewa dengan bagian itu. Jujur, saya memang masih belum bisa mewujudkan karakter Devil-Dark!Naru, seperti yang readers-san inginkan... Tetapi sebagai seorang NHL, hanya bagian itulah, yang bisa saya berikan sebagai penebus kesalahan saya terhadap NaruHina, yang mengalami tragedi luar biasa di dalam fict ini. Ya... Readers-san boleh mengatakan saya terlalu berlebihan, atau tidak profesional, tetapi... Ini murni dari lubuk hati saya, sebagai penggemar setia NaruHina... Dan saya meminta maaf bila hal tersebut, membuat Readers-san merasa tidak nyaman.**

**Q : Ficnya keren, aku ganyangka juga ada ursur sadisnya wkwk. Kalo boleh, saranku ada warning soal violence di summary-nya. Sama ficnya dirapihin lagi ya! Biar enak gitu bacanya juga. Trs apa ada flashback cerita Naruto makan buah yg tumbuh 1000 thn sekali (sumimasen, aku lupa nama buahnya X_X) ? Soalnya bagiku agk ganyambung Naruto jol-jol dimasukin penjara cmn gara" makan tuh buah.**

**A : iya, saya lupa mengasih warningnya. Dan untuk flashbacknya, pasti nanti pasti akan diceritakan.**

**Q : Smpe jumpa di chap dpan, ,tapi kapan? Sbulan lagi kah? 2 bulan lagi kah? Tw sthun lagi? Dri bnyak fic andak trmsuk orng2 yg jrang up dan words yg sllu mnurun dri chapp 1**

**A : saya minta maaf atas hal ini, kepada anda dan juga semua Readers-san lainnya. Saya akui memang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Tetapi saya akan berusaha, untuk meningkatkannya lagi.**

**Q : Bukankah naruto bisa menghidupkan hinata dengan jutsu gedo : Rinne tensei no jutsu ?**

**A : memang hal itu mungkin bisa saja, tetapi anda pasti bisa melihat , bagaimana kelanjutan fict ini, yang bisa dipastikan akan dipenuhi pertarungan panjang. Lagipula, fict ini bergenre tragedy, tanpa ada unsur romance ataupun drama. **

**Q : 1. Apa naruto adalah mahkluk abadi karena semua kekuatan Juubi sudah masuk pada naruto.**

**2\. Dimana kaguya apa sudah tersegel atau mati ? **

**3\. Berarti naruto mempunya chakra yang tidak terbatas dari Juubi**

**4\. Apa Inata sudah mati**

**5\. Apa lawan naruto Dewa seperti : Susano'o, Ameterasu dan Tsukoyomi**

**A : saya coba menjawab.**

**1 . bisa dibilang begitu.**

**2\. Itu masih misteri, saya belum bisa menjawabnya.**

**3\. Ya, betul sekali. Naruto sekarang betul-betul sangat kuat.**

**4\. Anda bisa menyimpulkannya bukan? Lagi pula dia hanya karakter pembantu disini, yang cuma hadir sebagai pelengkap cerita.**

**5\. Hohohoho,, saya belum bisa menjawabnya,, hehehehe,, lagipula anda pasti bisa menebaknya, setelah membaca chap 8 ini.**

**Q : apa disini yg d maksud dewa itu putranya sasuke?**

**A : bukanlah, kenapa juga harus anak ayam itu yang jadi dewa, :v dia hanya karakter sampiran saja.**

**Ok seperti saya cukupi saja sesi tanya -jawabnya, dan untuk Review lainnya, semuanya telah masuk, dan telah saya baca semua. **

**Saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua dukungan, masukan, suport, dan kritikan, yang Readers-san berikan.**

**Dan juga Terimakasih banyak untuk yang telah ngeFavorit, ngeFollow, dan yang sekedar membaca tanpa memberikan komentar, terhadap Fic ini.**

**Sampai jumpa di chap depan.**


End file.
